This Thing Between Us
by mdna
Summary: AU fiction; Elena's life turns upside-down when a family member dies, leaving behind a gift so valuable. *very vague summary, I know* M rated for later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Obviously, Damon and Elena are my ultimate OTP. They have amazing chemistry; they complete each other. Everything complicated in their relationship, is what makes it more beautiful and meaningful. So on and so forth, I think all DE fan knows what I mean ;)**

**I like to convey the same amount of chemistry between them in different situations through my AU fictions. I challenge myself by writing different genres of story and changing writing styles in each of the story I write, throwing Delena in different eras and dramatic situations. **

**But in the end they will always come up on top (because DE is always end game) :P**

**Shout out: Thank you to those who read my stories and those who reviewed, every word is encouraging me to write more and write better. Thanks to the gurus out there who offered pieces of their valuable advice, I hope to become as passionate about writing as they are. Love Love Love.**

**Keep in mind though, that I'm still new at this, so….sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story**

PROLOUGE

Two small girls were running carelessly in an open glade. "Kat, wait for me…" Elena raced towards her sister across the green field, her long brown hair trailing behind her. Katherine giggled and waved as the breeze blew her lush curly hair away from her face.

Elena's small feet grew tired. It seems that no matter how fast she ran, Katherine was still out of reach. When she stopped running, Elena felt herself panting. Katherine blew her a kiss,

"I have to go now Elena…" She turned around only to disappear from Elena's sight. Her shadow slowly dissipates into the horizon and all that's left was a clenching pain in Elena's chest.

"Katherine!"

Elena's eyes flew wide open and a salty tear rolled down her cheek, her heart ache was still evident even outside of her dreams. Elena wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her blue cardigan.

She tried to gain some control over her emotions, embarrassed to find an old lady sitting across the aisle watching her silent grief. The lady gave her a comforting warm smile and Elena distracted herself with the view out the plane's window.

It had been almost 3 years since she came home. Her studies had kept her occupied and away from her loved ones. Elena often daydreamt how her homecoming will be like, but somehow it won't be as she had envisioned. When the plane lands home in an hour, Elena knew her life will never be the same again.

Elena stood on the tip of her toes overlooking the crowd of people in the arrival terminal. She searched for a familiar face, any face that will give her comfort. After witnessing most people around her reunited with their families, soon enough her mother's voice calling her name, came through.

There she was, behind a big card board sign that says 'welcome home Elena' written with pink marker, next to Jeremy. He was waving franticly, he hadn't plan on being that excited but 3 years was an awfully long time. Elena rushed to them and hugged her mother tightly before giving the same attention to Jeremy.

They laughed and cried and then laughed again. No words could be enough to express their overwhelming feelings.

She melted into Miranda's embrace, pouring out emotions that were bottled in for a long time. Elena let her heart ached, as if letting it bleed out all the pain. She prayed it will heal afterwards. Sobbing silently in her mother's arms, Elena's eyes started to hurt and her blurred vision travelled passed Jeremy where Bonnie was standing not too far away.

She was carrying a small boy. Elena shot a confused look at Jeremy but he hesitantly looked down, biting his lips. Before Elena could ask any questions, the boy struggled in Bonnie's arms, demanding to get down.

She watched as the little toddler made his way to her feet, wobbling as he walked. He extended his small hands up to her and she quickly picked up the small brown haired boy. Assuming the obvious, Elena looked back at Bonnie and Jeremy, feeling happy for them both.

She felt her spirit lifted a little until she noticed the pair of eyes looking up at her was impossibly blue. Elena's brows snapped together as she studied the boy's face. He however snuggled close to her chest, not having the slightest doubt about who she was. Still confused and shocked, the world around her froze and disappeared when he started kissing her cheeks,

"Mommy…"

**A/N: I'm releasing the first chapter after the prologue to see the feedback. If most of you are into this story, I will continue it. If not I'll scratch it. No biggie, I can try to write something else :) This story is kind of heavy, could end up as mini novel which is a challenge for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm releasing the first chapter after the prologue to see the feedback. If most of you are into this story, I will continue it. If not I'll scratch it. No biggie, I can try to write something else :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

CHAPTER 1

"We're so sorry for not telling you about Adam, Katherine just didn't want you to know…"Elena stood facing out the window, processing all the information her family had been shoving down her throat. It was difficult enough facing Katherine's car accident but this huge secret, this skeleton in Kat's closet involved a vulnerable innocent child.

Katherine had many secrets, had made many mistakes all of which she would share with Elena. Why was this any different? Elena felt betrayed but the feeling was no match for the grieve she felt for losing her twin sister. Elena found herself forgiving Kat, knowing too well that this was exactly what Kat would do.

She was stubborn, impulsive; most time her passion will get the best of her and caused the line between what was rational and ridiculous to blur. Elena sighed at the thought of her sister whom was, for a very long time, her other half. Tears started to form behind her eyes, wishing more than anything in the world, to talk to Katherine.

Elena rubbed her temples in small circles and sat next to her mother on the couch. There was something burdening her, it was like the weight of the world and it wasn't Katherine. "Mommy…" the small voice greeted her earlier replayed in her head over and over again.

"Oh god…I'm a mommy" she sighed out loud, shutting her eyes as she let her head fall on Miranda's shoulder. The way Adam had slept in her arms on the way back from the airport, and the way his small knuckles turning white from gripping Elena's cardigan so tightly, Elena felt her heart broke when she thought it was already in a million pieces.

"Katherine didn't know she was pregnant until she was entering her second trimester, that was not long after you left for Manchester," Elena drank the coffee her mother offered knowing that it will be a long night, she would really need it.

"Who's the father?"

"She wasn't sure in the beginning, you know…Kat being Kat…" they both glanced at each other with a knowing look before she continued. "…turns out it was Damon Salvatore"

Elena just frowned, she could never keep up with Kat's exes but the name didn't ring a bell. Maybe it was one of her flings, or the relationship didn't last long enough to be worth mentioned in Kat's emails or in conversations they shared.

"He was her boss for a while when she worked as a secretary once, remember that summer when she decided to work at that company…oh what was it, I just can't remember…" a nervous laugh broke away from Miranda.

Elena gave a faint smile, encouraging her mother to continue. She didn't want to be left out anymore, all this secret made her feel distant from her family. Elena had never felt this way even when she was physically thousands of miles away from home. Elena needed the whole story so she stood up straight, preparing to hear it all.

"Damon was very supportive throughout her pregnancy; he was trying to be as hands on as Kat allowed him to be, which was not much actually. So he came to us, and we became close. Closer after Adam was born, when Kat decided to forget she was ever pregnant. I guess she was not ready…" a sad expression on her face told Elena that Kat did something that had affected the family badly.

"She abandoned Adam?" Elena found the courage to ask.

"We won't allow that to happen, but she was rather absent in his life, leaving Damon as the primary care taker. Adams stays here with me on weekdays and with Damon on weekends. Some days Damon would just sleep here…" Miranda paused to rub her eyelids; it was almost 2 in the morning.

"…Adam would bump into his mother once in a while, but what little time he had with Kat seemed to make him love her even more. He misses her terribly, couldn't fall asleep at night for a week after the car accident. Kept asking for her…poor child" Elena just nodded silently, sorting her thoughts and feelings, in order.

**So what do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? Whatever you have to say, I'd love to hear it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own the characters in this story.**

Chapter 2

"Wake up mommy, wake up!" Elena felt her blanket being tugged away from her face, she groaned in frustration. Her biological clock was still adjusting to the time difference; on top of that, her chat with Miranda ended so late the night before. She shut her eyes tighter; hoping to go back to sleep but apparently her new alarm clock was on repeat, "mommy….mommy….mommy…"

'Mommy?…who's mommy?' the wheels in her head reluctantly started turning when suddenly a heavy mass, weighing like a 3 year old, dropped on her stomach causing her to sit upright quickly. 'Oh it's me, I'm mommy'.

She fully opened her eyes moments later to see a pair of big blue eyes staring back at her. It was full of hope and happiness, too intense for her to receive especially when she didn't deserve it. This was not her place, she was not his mom, and she can't lie to a child, thoughts racing through her mind, stacking themselves on top of each other. Elena ran her fingers through her hair; could this all be a dream?

"I miss you mommy…" a tiny voice said. Looking deeper into Adam's eyes, she really did wish this was all a dream so that this boy would still have a mother and she would still have a sister and Miranda would still have her other daughter.

The difference between them was that she and Miranda are heartbroken and Adam was not. Elena couldn't bare the thought of breaking his heart and hopes. Adam wrapped his tiny arms around Elena's neck and small giggles filled the room. He must not have seen Katherine for awhile now and it was clear that he was craving for her attention, longing for his mother.

He was too young to understand anything, so naïve and oblivious. To keep him protected, Elena decided he needs to stay exactly that way. Her voice came out shaky when she replied;

"I missed you too sweetheart".

The whole family shared breakfast together that morning on the patio. Adam hopped on and off Elena's lap, almost like he was making sure she would still be there when he comes back from playing with the dogs. Elena fed him some cereal before he ran off again and caught her family staring at her.

"What?"

"it's not fair. Took me months to get that close to Adam…" Bonnie rambles alone, "I had to bribe him with jelly beans, gummy bears, M&M's, it was a long process" sighing loudly when she's done. Jeremy just chuckled "he's growing on you, Elena. It's great…" He continued spreading jam on his toast, "…it's like nothing has changed"

Realizing what he had said, Jeremy cursed himself silently and Miranda cut in to repair the damage. "Jer, Elena is not here as Kat's substitute. She's here as 'her'. Things will never be the same, but at least we're here together to get through this."

"Sorry Elena" Jeremy patted Elena's arm lovingly.

"That's ok Jer, we're all…adjusting…" Adam came back to her, pointing at the orange juice.

The glass barely touched his lips when he suddenly jumped off her lap and ran towards the driveway. "Where is he going? Adam!" Elena stood up abruptly, realizing that she was way too worried, her heart was racing. Miranda quickly put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down honey, it's just Damon" she found Elena's concern a little hilarious.

"God Elena, protective much?" Bonnie mocked and Elena sat herself back down, wondering why the hell she acted that way.

Damon gave Adam a piggy back ride from the car to the patio and let him down gently when they reached their destination.

"More, more…" Adam cried.

"Later buddy, I gotta say hi to everybody first..." Damon hugged Miranda and was about to reach for Jeremy's hand when his eyes fell on a very familiar face.

Those deep brown eyes he thought he'll never see again and that soft curve of delicate lips… He froze for a moment, as if time had frozen along with him, before glancing at Miranda. His heart was pounding in his chest, desperate for some explanation.

"Damon, this is Elena. My daughter, the one I told you about. She just flew in from Manchester last night" Elena stood up with the introduction and their eyes met. A surge of mixed feeling ran through Damon's body and his jaws tightened. Elena looked so similar to Katherine that he was wondering if it was a joke of some sort. He mentally slapped himself for not being able to tell any difference.

The only obvious difference was that Elena had straight hair while Katherine had curly hair; apart from that they were identical.

Damon stared at her for what seemed like eternity when he finally offered a hand shake. Elena awkwardly shook his hand, not fully comfortable with the way he was looking at her and worst, she could not read his expression. Elena too was frozen in time, deep in his hypnotizing blue eyes. He had strong, square jaws and the most inviting pair of lips.

Who was this dark stranger that had played such an important role in her family while she was away? Everyone else was comfortable with Damon, treating him like family. She studied his handsome face a little longer hoping she could figure him out. Not wanting to let her thoughts run away with her, Elena snapped out of her trance and let go of his hands.

After he was seated, he never looked her way again, avoiding eye contact at all cause. This also made her as uncomfortable as she was puzzled.

"How was the business trip?" Miranda asked moments later.

"Same old, same old…thinking about this guy the whole time" Damon snatched Adam who sped past the table. He laughed when Damon tried to tickle him.

All the topics they chatted about excluded Elena. She didn't know who was running for mayor in this town, or which school was best for Adam, or who was the new neighbors, so she just sat there listening. Damon didn't seem interested enough to ask about Manchester or about her.

When Adam came back to the table, he brought a flower in his dirt covered hands.

"For you mommy…"

Elena smiled, took the flower and quickly wiped his hands clean.

"Is that from my garden?" Miranda shouted and they all broke out in laughter except for Damon, whose expression suddenly turned cold. He leaned back in his seat and finally looked at Elena but this time his eyes were dark.

"Miranda, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Elena for a while" Damon suddenly said, his eyes were piercing Elena and she grew nervous.

When they were alone on the patio; Damon braced himself on the wood railing, looking far into the distance. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding and he felt on edge. He was being tortured by the illusion that Katherine was still alive and he hated it. As if being fooled, he wouldn't want Adam to be fooled too.

"About Adam calling you mommy…." Damon started without even turning around. Elena sensed tension in the air and she carefully took a step closer to him. Veins were popping from his forearm from gripping the railing so tightly. He was definitely troubled.

"Yes…" Elena's voice came out softer than Damon had expected and for a split second, he forgot what he was angry about. He watched Elena lower her gave and nervously fiddled with the hems of her floral blouse. There was something about her that if Damon paid close enough attention, will show how different she is from her sister. Damon shook his head and focus on his sole purpose in life now, Adam.

"I don't like it…" Damon was direct. It was important to set things straight especially when it involves his son's affection.

Raising her head, Elena showed no emotion, she had expected this reaction from Damon. He had every right to be angry; Adam obviously means the world to him. Elena tried to imagine what Damon must felt; he was practically raising Adam on his own without much help from Katherine. An aunt was not comparable to a real mother, not even close. What can she offer Adam besides the false pretences? More than that, she was like a stranger that blew in overnight and decided to put herself in such a crucial, influential position in Adam's life. It wasn't fair.

"He is just a child, he doesn't understand anything" Elena stood not far behind Damon. She was trying to read him but it was useless, the man wore a thick mask. She forced Damon to meet her eyes, trying to convince him with reason. She was not sure of much, Elena felt she was no more than an outsider but what she was certain is her growing love and a sense of protectiveness for Adam.

Damon studied her eyes, losing himself in them. They taunted him, just like Katherine's did. It was her biggest weapon against him and she will usually get her way. Damon snickered at the thought and caused Elena to frown.

"I don't think you really understand the consequences of what you're doing….Elena". Her name rolled off his tongue slowly, finding it difficult to get use to.

"You're admitting to be Katherine, Adam's mother. It's not a role you can just quit when you get tired…" Damon said raising his eyebrow. "…I will not let anyone hurt Adam"

"I understand how you feel Damon, but he's my family too and I care about him. I will never hurt Adam; he doesn't need to grief like we do. I just want to protect him…please let me" Elena pleaded with the compassion in her eyes and Damon's expression softens.

He didn't expect to lose this argument so quickly, even with Katherine he would put up a good fight but would cave due to her threats. But Elena paved her way with tenderness and sincerity that was too transparent to deny. Damon had a sudden urge to touch her delicate face, knowing its softness would match her heart. But he restrained himself, giving a weak nod instead before entering the house. And with that, the biggest decision for Adam was made and unknowingly a life changing one for Damon and Elena too.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story**

Chapter 4

That weekend night, Jeremy and Bonnie decide to eat out and later check out a new local bar. Elena was tempted to join them but was bounded by a certain someone. Adam was incredibly clingy, not wanting Elena to leave his sight or he would throw a massive tantrum. Elena sat on the floor playing blocks with Adam while Miranda watched the cooking network with heavy lids.

Lost in his work load, Damon had been hiding in the study for hours, gently rejecting Adam's invitation to play whenever he sneaked in. The clock stroke 10pm and Miranda stood up yawning;

"Well its bed time for the extremely young…" narrowing her eyes at Adam, "….and the extremely old" she finished, pointing her finger at herself.

Elena giggled "you're not that old mom". Elena picked Adam up as Damon exited the study.

"Come on, let's go…" Damon reached for Adam. It was routine that he would sleep with his father on the weekends but the little boy had a change of plans.

"Sleep with mommy…" he said tugging at Elena's t-shirt. Elena instantly felt anxious; she wouldn't want to tare Adam away from Damon especially if it was already a routine. She tried persuading Adam but he seems to inherit Katherine's stubborn trait. She shot Damon an apologetic glance but Damon just shrugged. Elena took it as a sign of approval and was about to retreat to her room when Adam spoke again;

"Daddy too…daddy come too".

"What a sticky situation this is…" Miranda mocked, covering her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Damon and Elena however did not find this situation the least bit amusing. They were silent. Damon looked confuse about what to do while Elena blushed. "Good god, what should I do?" Elena asked herself, setting her gaze everywhere else but in Damon's direction. They barely knew each other, but the decision they made that morning would involve running into situations like these. How far are they willing to play pretend? Sleep in the same bed? Go groceries shopping together? Elena's heart raced, its rate increasing with every look she exchanged with Damon. Damn his piercing blue eyes, he should wear sunglasses at all times before causing any serious damage.

Elena's heart paused and sank to her stomach when Damon replied casually "sure…lets go. Its way past your bedtime"

Elena carried Adam up the stairs with Damon trailing behind them. Miranda blew kisses to Adam and watched them reach the top of the stairs "Goodnight mom" Elena manage to say but in a nervous voice. 'Hope Damon didn't notice' she silently prayed. As if Miranda read her mind, she gave Elena a reassuring smile.

Damon lay on the side of the queen sized bed that was closer to the door in Elena's room, his ankles crossed. Adam was between him and Elena's very rigid body.

"I'll leave when he falls asleep"

Damon whispered softly and Elena started to relax herself. Adam's eye lids were only half open but if Damon moved, he would notice. Damon's loud sigh suddenly broke the silence followed by a startling question;

"Why would you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Be a mother….you're young and beautiful. You should be out there having fun, living your life on a weekend night. Go dancing…"

"Dancing? Ugh, I'm a terrible dancer. I'm doing everyone a favor by not stepping on the dance floor" Elena giggled, feeling light headed. It was probably because she was slowly getting sleepy. Not having to see Damon's face had also given her more courage to talk and calmed her nerves.

"Okay, maybe travelling around the world…" he threw another suggestion.

"I'm actually not fond of heights, so the less time I am required to be thousands of feet above ground, the better" she smiled widely. "Come on. What else you got?" challenging him.

Damon bit back his laughter. He thought; she got spunk, but a different kind than Katherine's. "Hmmmm" he tried to think of more, things he was deprived of when he carried all the responsibilities of being a father at the age of 28. Damon rests his hands behind his head, looking up to the ceiling. He always wanted to go fishing in the middle of the sea, go skiing, hiking, ride his motorbike across the states and the list goes on forever.

He then looked at Adam lying next to him, his angelic face upturned to Damon, and at that instant, he mentally crossed out each desire off his list. Having Adam was definitely not part of his master plan, but he wouldn't, not even for a second, trade him for the world.

"That's all you have?" Elena mocked with raised eye brows; her voice snapped him back to reality.

'You could be getting married and have children of your own' Damon thought to himself but restrain from saying something potentially hurtful, out loud.

"My point is, you could be anywhere, do anything. Instead you're here looking after Adam. You don't have to commit if you don't want to; we'll manage" the sad tone in his voice got Elena thinking.

"How can I possibly say no to him when he needs me…"Elena said, brushing back Adam's hair from his small forehead; a look of defeat across her beautiful face, admiring how adorable Adam looked half asleep. Damon noticed the extreme gentleness of her touch and he shifted his body nervously the moment he realized he was imagining that very same attention on him.

"Katherine had no problem saying no…" he suddenly recalled bitter memories and advert his gaze towards the ceiling.

"Damon you have to know something, Katherine and I…we're not alike. People always say we're as different as night and day" Elena's reply strike an interest. Damon propped himself on his elbows to face Elena.

"Whatever you assumed about me, you need to delete them" she continued. Damon laughed softly.

"I assumed you looked…different." He said quietly, Elena responded with a questioning look.

"Your mother said Katherine had a sister, but nobody said you would be a complete carbon copy of her, too similar to possibly be two different people. Consider me successfully 'mind fucked' the first time I saw you" a hint of laughter in his tone. A smile was playing at the corner of Elena's lips and she proudly announced some facts she was sure Damon didn't know about her and Katherine

"We were 12hours apart you know. Kat was delivered at midnight but I refuse to follow in her foot steps and came at noon the next day. It was a miracle." 'As different as night and day' Damon remembered her words earlier.

"Wow, I didn't know that" the mood of their talk was light and relaxing. He was sure he was enjoying it.

"But you know, Adam will be spoiled by you…and your inability to say no once in a while" Damon concluded, he was merely teasing but Elena took it rather seriously. Damon was surprised when she suddenly apologized.

"I know I have no clue how to be parent, I barely have any parenting skills or knowledge. I'm beginning to think you're right. I have no idea what I have put myself into…" she carried on guiltily, afraid that she could be as unprepared as Katherine was to raise a child. She was afraid of doing something, anything wrong that might cause her nephew's childhood to be a horrible one.

"I found out about Adam existence only a few days ago but I really do care about him Damon. I just… I want to do the right thing…for everybody" She said more to herself than to Damon.

The weight on her shoulders grew heavier and her delicate brows snapped together. Damon didn't believe their light conversation had made a drastic turn; she looked like she was having a panic attack. "Elena, are you okay? He straightens up and reached an arm behind Elena's shoulders, stroking it slowly to calm her. When she nodded, it was Damon's turn to speak

"I know you want to do the right thing, for your family…but what about yourself? This will be a great sacrifice; you have your whole life ahead of you" he put things so rationally, assuring her that he can handle Adam on his own, just like he has the past 3 years. Unfortunately Elena was thinking with her heart and not her head.

"This is what Katherine would have wanted" she finished and rested her head against the headboard behind her. Her loyalty, no, her unconditional love for Katherine awed Damon to silence.

He found it difficult to keep his promise and leave Elena's room once Adam was asleep an hour later. Elena sparked so much feeling in him, at times they laughed, and at times they shared deep conversation. He was more than anything, curious about her and how different she was from Katherine.

But he reluctantly dragged his feet off the bed, when the ticking clock on the night stand reminded him of the late hour. He closed the door behind him. They merely exchange smiles instead of goodnight bids.

**Thank you so much for reading, reviews are like my fuel so keep em' coming :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is another chapter, thank you to everyone who showed interest in this story. I'll keep writing em' if people keep reading em' **

**Also, let me know what you would like to see happen next, I'd love to hear your POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and the routine of Adam falling asleep between Damon and Elena was soon accustomed to them and everyone in the house. When Damon was detained by work or went on one of his business trips, Elena found herself missing his company and the conversation they shared before going to sleep.

They talked about a lot of things, most of it Elena couldn't even remember because talking to him was somewhat natural, comforting and like talking to a good friend, she tend to babble non-stop. On Thursday night, after Adam had fallen asleep, Elena couldn't manage to shut her eyes. Her mind racing with disorganized thoughts.

What she would normally do when she was in Manchester, she would take a piece of paper and list down what was bothering her. She left spaces between each problem to write down the solutions. It was silly yes, but all awhile it had helped her through some rough times.

She listed down almost seven random things bothering her including; deciding if she wanted to continue her studies, deciding if she wanted to search for a job and what kind of job, and whether or not she should call her old friend Matt. These were all urgent matters but even as she started to list the next problem, she still felt uneasy. The thought of Damon passed through her mind but she pushed it aside as fast as it came. Angry that she could not sort her emotions neatly, Elena retreat to the kitchen.

The house was dark but a lamp was left on at the dining table, casting a warm glow that helped Elena find her way to the kitchen. Her bare feet shivered against the cold tiled floor. When she passed the dining table, she was startled and jumped when she saw Bonnie who was typing away on her computer. "Sorry…" Bonnie said, her eyes still fixed on the screen. She was working on an assignment. Elena knew because she won't stop ranting about it for days. Bonnie had another year to go until she graduate and finally put an end to her long engagement to Jeremy.

"Are you almost finished with that? You're starting to look like a zombie Bon," Elena headed towards the fridge with ice-cream in mind but sighed disappointingly when there were none left. 'Oh well, some hot tea will do', she started to boil water and later sat next to Bonnie. Elena tried to sneak a peek at what she was typing but Bonnie consciously pushed her palms against her screen, "hey, no….it's not finished. It sucks".

"Don't be modest; you were one of the best essay writer at school, remember?" Elena teased.

"That was high school Elena, this is so different. Ugh, I don't even like this subject!"

Elena giggled, "How hard can it be? I'm sure you still have some left in you Bonnie, you're a really good writer." Elena assured her friend whom turned family a year ago when Jeremy popped the question on campus. The news was crazy but Elena was so happy for them both. The only regret she has was that she wasn't able to be there.

"Why are you awake?" Bonnie asked, checking her watch. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in front of her computer.

"Oh, I err…I couldn't sleep. " Elena replied, and tucked a stray hair behind her ears. Good thing Bonnie didn't see that or she will know for sure Elena was lying. When Bonnie seemed to be engrossed in her work, Elena casually asked of Damon, "Hey, is Damon out of town again?" She tried to ask coolly without looking too eager to know the answer. She asked out of curiosity that's all, she told herself.

She repeated her question when Bonnie didn't replied, "Sorry!" Bonnie then pushed her computer away, sensing Elena wanted to talk. She could spare a minute or two; it might even keep her from going insane with her assignment. "Actually, he is at his apartment. When he has a lot of work and comes back around 11pm, he would just go back to his apartment. If he finishes early, Adam would still be awake and Damon would come straight here." Elena nodded at the explanation but could not help but feel a little jealous.

She would like to know Damon as well as Bonnie did, or her mother did or Jeremy did or even…Katherine. But she can't help the fact that their lives crossed only recently, she did not have the privilege of knowing him well enough. As far as she was concerned, Damon Salvatore was still a mystery.

"He must have been devastated when Katherine died" she looked down, imagining her own pain at the news of her beloved sister's car accident. She was at the library that fateful day, studying for her final examination when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Regret fell on her when she vividly remembered that she pressed the reject button, not knowing it was an urgent phone call.

When the phone never stopped vibrating, she stepped outside the library and received the horrifying broke down there and then without much regard as to how crazy she must have looked crying on the library steps, to on lookers.

Her final examination was only days away and prevented her from coming back to the states. She remembered how difficult it was not to fall apart in the examination hall, her eyes always puffy and swollen by tears and late night studying. Elena shook those memories out of her head when Bonnie answered her question that she herself had forgotten.

"Yes, Damon was broken. She was the mother of his child, but they stopped being together even before Kat knew she was pregnant. They dated for the shortest time but judging by his commitment towards Adam, I think Damon loved her. She was just not interested in him anymore." Bonnie remembered memories from not so long ago.

"They fought a lot the whole nine month. Katherine didn't stop seeing other people; she drank and smoked, she was sleeping around even with a noticeably growing belly. Damon was worried for her and the baby's health". This was brand new information and Elena realized that Katherine had contacted her less during her pregnancy, making all these events unknown to her at all. "Go on…" Elena encouraged Bonnie whose expression turned solemn.

"Every time Damon tried to control her actions, she would threaten to get an abortion which causes blood to drain away from his face completely. We were all very thankful that Adam was born healthy with all ten fingers and all ten toes; have been the joy in our lives ever since."

Bonnie's expression turned cheerful again. Elena absorbed the story, the sweet and the bitter parts of it.

**I know that my writing is not really the best out there :p but I hope to improve over time. As always, please leave a review, even a smiley will be enough for me :))**

**Thank you so much for reading. A sad chapter coming up..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you must be wondering how and why I release stories so often. Well the truth is that I'm Damon's vampire mistress and he doesn't let me sleep much *wink*. **

**Now that we've got that out of the way :P Some of you also asked for more Delena in this story. Don't worry, I eat, sleep and breathe Delena, their parts will pop up here and there. They're scattered all over because this is a long story.**

**More concentrated Delena-ness are in my one shots. (I hope I make sense…It's 4 am where I am right now) **

**Your reviews are super encouraging, thank you, thank you, thank you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 6

Elena knew Katherine was reckless, but she could barely believe what Bonnie had told her. Threatening Damon with abortion was just beyond Kat's lowest point and Elena thought she'd seen them all. "Oh Kat, what were you thinking?" she asked nobody in particular as she strolled down the street.

Elena shoved her hands deeper in her pocket that cold Friday, quickening her pace towards the cemetery. When she reached the gates, neatly aligned white stones greeted her and she made her way towards her family's plot.

There it was, Kat's grave next to their father's. The soil of her grave still looked fresh compared to their father's but Elena mourned none the less for both loss. She knelt down to place roses on the grave, promising herself that she would not cry, at least not frantically. A drop of tear fell from her eyes and soaked into Katherine's grave and she started;

"Kat…"

Not sure of what to say first, her eyes blurred with unshed tears. After a long paused, her shaky voice broke her own silence;

"I've missed you, so much" Elena took a deep breath and continued to unburden herself.

"I know you must have been afraid and confused, but why didn't you tell me?" Elena tortured herself with unanswered questions but carried on in the hopes of feeling less heart broken when she's done.

"You know I would be there for you, I would have done anything for you, just like you would for me. I just hate that the last thing we've said to each other was about gossips of how Tyler Lockwood was balding…" she laughed and cried simultaneously that it hurts.

She wished her last conversation with her sister was about something meaningful like how much they care for each other. And now it was too late, she will never get the chance to say anything to her ever again.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most Kat. But I will make it up to you, I promise. I will love Adam and take good care of him for you" her tears came streaming down now, pouring out weeks of suppressed emotions.

"He has your spirit. When I miss you, I just spend time with him and things will be better" she smiled down Katherine's grave. An hour later, she finally said her goodbyes and left the cemetery with a lighter but still wounded heart.

Elena tucked Adam into bed that night, feeling emotionally drained. Adam was putting up a fight and refused to sleep without seeing his father's face. Elena rubbed her tired eyes and persistently coaxed him to sleep.

Two hour later Adam fell asleep but not because he was defeated but because he grew tired. Elena knew he will continue his fight the moment he opened his eyes the next morning, demanding to see Damon.

Elena was impressed with how stubborn Adam was, proving more and more that he really was Katherine's son. His enticing blue eyes however, were definitely from Damon. She had never met anyone with that shade of blue eyes in her entire life and she had met plenty of blue eyed people.

A DNA test was not necessary to prove Adam was Damon's son, Elena thought to herself. She wondered for a while how many of Kat's past lovers were short listed with Damon as potential baby daddies. She entertained herself with that thought before switching off the bedside lamp and crawled under her blanket.

She was about to slip into dreamland, when she heard the door opened with a creek. She spun around to find Damon tip toeing into the room. Turning on the lamp back on, she startled him.

"What are you doing here?" she said with a low voice. Damon took off his shoes and quietly placed it aside. Elena watched him slid under the covers next to Adam.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. I want to sleep in with Adam" he whispered before burying his face in Adam's hair that always smelt of baby shampoo.

He missed him, Elena knew. That was understandable since Damon had not seen his son for three days. Confused about where she stood, she nervously asked "should I go?"

"Why? You're already sleeping before I came, so just go back to sleep" Damon said without even opening his eyes. Elena was still skeptical but Damon dozed off almost instantly.

Was this appropriate? What would her mother think? Should she leave anyway or would it be silly of her? Wait, which pajama did she decide to throw on today? Too much question flooded her brain that it started to throb. She was too tired to think and surrendered to the overpowering drowsiness of sleep.

Elena woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Luckily the man and the boy lying next to her were still sleeping, tangled in each other's embrace. Damon possessively wrapped his arm around Adam's small chest while lying on his side; his other arm resting under his head.

Adam's feet sprawled widely on top of Damon, Elena shook her head realizing that only a very small portion of the bed was hers. She was lucky enough not to be kicked off the bed in the middle of the night. She thought they needed a bigger bed and then quickly stopped herself.

Wait, what? Why would she think they need a bigger bed? It's not as if she expected this to happen every night.

"Sweet heart, would you like some pan…" Miranda's voice trailed off the moment she saw the scene in front of her. Elena's eyes widen with panic when she saw her mother froze in confusion at her door way. "No, no…mom, Damon got in late last night and…"

Miranda didn't let Elena finished her sentence, but instead slowly close the door behind her as if she had interrupted something. Elena's jaws dropped and she grunted frustratingly. Her mother was not making things any easier; in fact she made the situation seem worst!

Elena buried her face in her palms, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Who knows what her mother might think happened between them. Damon stirred and stretched minutes later, running his hands through his sexy bed hair. "I smell pancakes…" were his first few words. Elena rolled her eyes, rage seeping out her pores.

"Let's go down stairs now." Elena said authoritively, not wanting to stay in the room any longer and caused her family further misunderstanding. Damon wondered if he was in trouble. "What happened?"

"My mother walked in and saw this…" she pointed her finger back and forth between them. He merely raised an eyebrow, not the slightest worry on his handsome face.

"Well then, I'm sure she also saw this…" he drastically pointed at Adam.

"Let's just go please" Elena stood up, wrapping herself with her robe, and tightening the belt furiously.

It was way too early in the morning to argue so Damon obeyed, thinking he could continue his sleep after breakfast. He had not eaten dinner the night before resulting in him waking up to the sweet aroma of pancakes this morning.

He strides down the stairs nonchalantly while Elena felt like she was doing the walk of shame. Despite their effort, Elena knew her mom had shared her discovery with Bonnie and Jeremy and they lamely pretend to act normal around the table.

She was suddenly angry at Damon for not even trying to rearranging his distorted shirt or combing his crazy bed hair.

"Morning…" Damon greeted them and sat down next to Jeremy who was exchanging looks with Bonnie. They acted strange, he noticed and maybe Elena was right about Miranda's misinterpretation of them sharing a bed.

He watched Elena poured herself a cup of tea, giving her mother a faint smile. What an awkward breakfast, he can never enjoy his food in this type of atmosphere, Damon thought. It was ridiculous especially when they were all practically family.

Damon was never good at telling white lies or underlining his talk with a second meaning, so he decided that honesty was the way to go. Honesty is always accurate, clear and impossible to misinterpret, he was determined to break the ice.

"So Miranda…." He casually said, loading pancakes on his plate.

"… I slept with Elena and Adam last night, in case you were wondering…" flashing an honest smile.

Elena almost spat out her tea, coughing instead when she chocked on it. This was his idea of breaking the tension? Her eyes started burning through Damon's cocky face but when Miranda simply replied 'okay' and continued eating, the atmosphere was suddenly back to normal.

"She snores pretty badly right?" Jeremy pretended to whisper to Damon but intended on everyone to hear him and they all laughed. Even though she was their subject of mockery, Elena was just happy things were not weird with her family.

**More coming up soon, (sooner than you might think). Hope you enjoyed reading this, thank you so much. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Hello people, the story is moving along..but trust me, a lot of exciting things are coming up. Thanks for your reviews. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 7

"Uncle John, hi!" Elena opened the door to give her uncle a warm hug. "We brought the good stuff…" Isoble held up a bottle of wine cheerfully and was welcomed into the house immediately. After some light chat in the living room, Miranda called the guests to the dinner table for a long overdue family dinner.

It was a pleasant gathering; laughter broke over the delicious home cooked meal. Miranda slaved away in the kitchen the whole afternoon to ensure the success of the dinner and her hard work had definitely paid off judging on how everyone cleared their plates.

"Oh Miranda, you really out done yourself…" Isobel said. She was very family oriented, so gatherings such as these were a dream come true for her. It was a shame they never had their own kids, Isobel would have been a great mother; Elena thought as she wondered what kind of mother she wanted to be for Adam.

"We haven't done this in such a long time, it's too bad Damon can't be here" a sigh of regret escaped Isobel but she returned cheerful again in seconds. Elena glanced up from wiping mashed potatoes off Adam's chin at the mention of Damon's name before noticing John's gaze on her. His expression told her there was something wrong.

"So Elena…" he started as dessert was served. " What's your plan after this? Are you job hunting now or what?" he ask with concern in his voice. Uncle John had always been the father figure for Elena and Jeremy, although Katherine had always been out of his reach. Kat refused to listen to John or any advice he offered, in fact she managed to consistently do the opposite. They had never gotten along with each other. But Elena felt John had the right to know where her life was going especially when he supported much of her tuition fee throughout her studies.

"I don't really know, I think I'm gonna take some time off for awhile…" Elena made a confession that was new not just to John but to everyone around the table. She kept her attention at Adam, avoiding the ray of expressions plastered on her family's face. John shrugged off her response; "Okay, well my old friend at Yale told me about this great scholarship…" John said suggestively, bringing another spoon full of apple pie to his mouth.

"It's called the Howard Memorial Law Scholarship. You should apply and maybe continue your master's degree…" it sounded more insistent this time and Elena knew it was more than just a suggestion.

The subject was dropped temporarily only to be brought up again later after dinner when John was alone with Elena in the study. "I'm not really planning to do go back to university, Uncle John. That's not really in my plans right now.." Elena gave what she hoped was a convincing smile but John saw where her gaze fell afterwards; a picture of Adam on the bookshelf.

"What are you going to do, Elena? Babysit Adam?" John looked agitated when Elena said nothing as tension filled the air.

"You have a lot ahead of you Elena, what happened to your plans? Your ambitions?"

"I still have them, I just…need to sort things out. My priorities are different now"

"Adam is not your priority Elena, he is not your responsibility and you don't have to clean up after Katherine's messes." He practically shouted.

"That's not what I'm doing, Adam needs me. This is what Katherine would have wanted and I will take care of Adam for her" Elena's voice matched his but she was careful not to disrespect her beloved uncle. He paced the floor for a few minutes, throwing her a fiery glance once in a while. When he seemed to come to a final conclusion, he stood tall in front of her.

"No Elena, I want you to apply for that scholarship. I'll help pull any string to make it happen and you will finish what you started…" he spoke sternly.

"Katherine ruined her future but that does not mean I will let the same thing happen to you" the cold expression on his face told Elena he meant every word he said.

John's words still echoed in her head long after he and Isobel left. Elena found herself sleepless that night, contemplating her future but she was surprised at how easy it was to abandon John's orders, they appeared inadequate by comparison to Adam and how much he needed her.

**This is a short chapter to prove that no matter in whichever alternate universe I put him in, Uncle John will still be an ass. I will normally follow up a short chapter with another chapter soon, just so I could feed hungry readers out there hehe. **

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, as promised, here's the next chapter. I love getting reviews, thank you very much. This story does have a messy web of emotions, let me just respond to a review on Katherine that maybe other people are wondering about as well. **

**1. The first reason why Elena wanted to care for Adam is shown when she decided to let him continue calling her 'mommy' (Chap2). It was to protect him from the harsh reality of Kat's death. So her main reason was that she cared about him and didn't have the heart to disappoint him.**

**2. Kat and Elena are very close, they share everything together but Adam was the only thing Kat left out (mentioned in Chap1). **

**3. Yes, Kat is a big mess but Elena believed that she kept it a secret because deep down she was scared. Elena felt guilty for not being around. If she was around more, perhaps she could have helped Kat. Taking care of Adam is her way to make up for that. (Chap6)**

**4. Elena definitely is angry at Kat for all the shit she did but her grieve is bigger than her anger. I think she finds it pointless to be mad at someone who is gone.**

**5. How did Elena knew this was what Kat wanted? She doesn't but she liked to assume the best in people. **

**6. Don't worry she isn't giving up her future, she's just taking some time off.**

**Thank you for provoking some thoughts in me, writing this story is emotionally challenging (I might even say I've matured after every few chapters hehe). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 8

Elena took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She pushed it open slightly to find Adam staring into the laptop screen on the bed. As if he was hypnotized, Adam stood still with his jaws dropped. Elena could hear the laptop playing a video of a Barney episode. Damon was lying behind Adam, propping himself on his elbow, looking very relaxed and happy.

A smile creep up Elena's face; "How did you make him sit so still?" Adam was a hyper child, but his concentration pinned him to the screen.

"They don't play this on TV much anymore, so I had to show it to him online…" Damon explained cheerfully as he watched Elena sat at the edge of the bed next to him.

"He sure loves it…" despite putting on a sweet grin, she looked worried, it was impossible to miss.

"What's up?" Damon sat up, his face displayed genuine concern. Elena looked like she had a lot on her mind; he guessed it had something to do with Adam since Elena's life seemed to revolve around him now.

Then again, Damon never put aside the possibility of Elena saying something like 'I'm done' or 'I quit' at any given day. He was not much help the past few weeks and maybe the burden was a little too much, too soon for Elena. Damon held in his breath as he waited for Elena's reply.

"Adam's been having trouble sleeping. It takes hours for me to put him to sleep the past few nights..." Elena bit her lips and stroked Adam's hair. Damon's eyebrow rose at her gesture. It was incredibly maternal and even though she had never been a mother, he could tell that caring for Adam was somewhat natural for her. Damon trusted her with Adam so quickly that it even surprised him.

Studying her movements, he could not help but notice Elena's long fingers and slim hands, her olive skin looked soft and the moment she stepped in the room, it was instantly filled with the lavender scent of her perfume that he grew to love. "Damon?" Elena broke the spell Damon seemed to be under.

Apparently she had said something that he completely tuned out. "I just think we should find a solution, he can't sleep late every night." They were silent for a moment, both not certain what to do.

"Is something going on at work? Why are you back home so late?" Elena found the courage to ask, convincing herself that she was not prying in Damon's business. Damon however, was not prepared for that question at all but she had the right to ask. They were both responsible for Adam now but did she asked for Adam's sake or because she genuinely cared about what was going on at work? Damon thought; wishful thinking never hurt anyone.

"There's a big project right now…" Damon cleared his throat and found Elena listening intently, her eyes emphasizing him. "I'm sorry…" Damon finished, not knowing what else to say. He felt guilty for not being around much.

"It's fine. You've been busy with work, I understand. We should find a way to solve this though…"

"What do you have in mind?" Damon scooted himself closer to Elena but she simply shrugged. Adam had developed many peculiar behaviors after Katherine died. He was dependant, cried a lot more and threw tantrums randomly. Damon guessed that trouble sleeping is one of them too now.

"Come live with me…." Damon realized that he spoke without filtering his words, fuck. It was a terrible habit. He quickly regretted it and had to witness Elena's expression change dramatically from displeasure to disbelief. Her lips parted, forming words that never came out. Damon found it to be kind of sexy and adorable actually.

There was no way to take his words back so he waited for her to say something. "Are you serious?" Elena looked skeptical, searching his face for signs of humor, there was a possibility he could be joking, but Damon kept his face straight.

"Why not? This could just be a phase Adam's going through, we need to help him get through it. I mean, if we're under one roof, he gets to see us both equally as much and whatever insecurities he has, will be gone."

Elena was sure she had points to counter Damon's idea, but they seemed to evaporate into thin air. What he was proposing was that they move in together, as in living in the same house. How did it come to this? Elena asked herself. She knew she loved Adam and want nothing more than for him to be happy.

She knew there were sacrifices that needed to be made when she decided to take care of him but this was a huge change. She bit her lips and glanced at Damon who put on a confident veneer but deep down, was not even sure of his own idea.

It had been a long time since Damon had any female visitors in his apartment let alone living with one. Being tied to his work and a 3 year old leaves him very little time to mingle with the singles. He was practically a nun. Kat was a regular when they were together, she came often and it was great in the beginning.

But Damon quickly recalled the fights they had over stupid things, the dishes she threw at him and his stuff that went flying out the window from the 8th floor…and those holes through his suits…damn woman had no mercy.

He cringed at the memories that left a bitter taste at the tip of his tongue. But he knew that the damage was nothing compared to what she did to his heart. Elena was not Katherine, he was certain and there's something reassuring about that.

He looked at Elena who nervously tapped her fingers. She was deep in thoughts, trying to decide if this was the right move. Damon would understand if she refused, what she had done for Adam so far was good enough.

Maybe moving in together would be asking too much. He was about to take his offer off the table when; "Okay, let's do it..." Elena said with great determination.

"If this is the best for Adam, I'm willing to give it a try." Elena didn't expect those words to come out of her mouth, but it did.

Jeremy handed Elena another plate to towel dry. She took it idly as the sound of the dishes clanging in the sink filled the kitchen. "You okay there Elena? You seem…distracted." Jeremy poked her with a fork he just rinsed. Elena gave a faint smile and inhaled deeply,

"You know how Adam can't seem to sleep lately? "

"How could I not know, neighbors down the street knows…" Jeremy chuckled, "What about that music box thingy I bought for him last week? Not helping?"

"Nope, but it helped me sleep, so thank you…" Elena put away the last plate into the cabinet.

"Did you talk to Damon?" Jeremy took a seat on the counter stool across Elena.

She nodded, "he thinks we can solve this problem if I move in with him to his apartment". Elena could barely watch Jeremy's reaction but to her surprise, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's a little drastic don't you think?"

"That's what I thought too but Adam's going through a hard time right now and Damon said he isn't himself after the accident. I just… I want him to stop crying. I know he's just 3 but I have a feeling he could tell that I'm not Katherine and that he feels lost or hurt…" Jeremy raised his hand to stop Elena from finishing.

"Look Elena, I don't know when you decided to take full responsibility of Adam but your acting like the burden is all on you. It's not, okay? I get it, I understand that you want to do what's best for Adam but we're all in this together" Jeremy stood to approach Elena and held a tight grip on her shoulders, almost as if to prevent her from shattering.

They were silent for a while before Jeremy let out a sigh and continued; "Damon's a great guy and an even better dad. I'm sure he came up with this plan with Adam in mind. You both have the same goal to do what's best for him and Adam's truly blessed for that. So do whatever you feel right Elena, we'll be here if you need us." Jeremy hugged Elena tightly as tears start to well up behind her eyes. This was the support she needed.

**Thank you for reading. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh God, I was so nervous about last chapter that I didn't check my email for days. But when I finally did, I was overwhelmed by all the support you guys had given me. I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much (I say thank you a lot don't I? haha) **

**So here's another chapter, it's sort of a filler chapter, but important for progress. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 9

Elena examined her new room in Damon's apartment. It was a comfortable size, not too big or small, much larger than her old room at least. Damon had obviously prepared for her arrival judging by the well made bed, freshly mopped floors and pastel colored curtains. There was an antique vanity table by the corner where some lotions were lined up. A matching antique dresser was backed up against the wall on the other side of the room.

Elena wouldn't be surprised if Damon filled it with clothes too. This was the most stunningly decorated bedroom Elena had ever seen. She walked towards the bed where a Persian rug covered the middle of the room and drew her eyes to the softness of the mattress.

She could barely contain herself and without second guessing, threw herself onto the bed and sank into it. It was a habit really, especially when checking into hotel rooms. She had a philosophy that all newly made up, incredibly soft beds are just meant to be pounced on.

She was still giggling and testing the bed when Damon walked in,

"What do you think? Not disappointing I hope…" Elena straightened up and slid herself off the bed, trying to act as adult as possible although her excitement was still obvious,

"It's really nice Damon. You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble…" Damon just smiled and carried the rest of her luggage into the room.

Once Elena settled in, their lives fell into a calm normality state. Adam's sleeping problems subsided and became a happier child. He was constantly showered with love and attention. Elena's love for Adam grew when they spent every waking moment with each other. Soon enough, Elena found herself building her future plans around Adam.

Damon proved to be a good roommate. He helped with the chores and spends his free time with Adam. It took a while to get use to it but Elena appreciate it when Damon would call to inform if he would be coming back late. He was committed and dependable, everything Elena had hoped for in a…partner? Their weekly routines were carefully coordinated and things ran smoothly. They were a team and Adam was the goal.

Fast forward a month later, Damon sat on the couch facing the view out his high rise apartment one night. The view was magnificent, a big factor as to why he had chosen this apartment in the first place. The interior was masculine with dark neutral color palette. The white walls were a great contrast to the dark wood borders wrapping it and to the dark wooden floor. A bar stood strategically near the living room where he used to entertain his 'guests'. It was designed to impress and seduce women, the real purpose behind every bachelor pad.

It was less appealing though as a suitable place for a small boy. Proven by a corner of his apartment where the wall was no longer white, instead it was covered with hand drawings in crayon. It was Adam's personal touch of art to his apartment. He still hadn't child proof his apartment completely, Damon realized looking at many other hazardous sections in his apartment.

His train of thoughts stopped when Elena came out of Adam's room and gently closed the door behind her.

"He isn't coughing as badly anymore" she announced, dumping herself on the couch next to him like a heavy sack of potatoes.

They were both exhausted by the day's event. Elena had never been more scared than she was today. Damon had said Adam's asthma attacks will come as often as once a month but she could not stand the thought of being worried out of her mind once every month. As if reading her mind, Damon handed her a bottle of beer to ease her nerves,

"He'll be fine…we just have to make sure he takes his medicine and everything will be okay" Damon tried comforting her. She turned her head lazily to face him; feeling more tired by the minute.

"I don't know how you do this. I have never been so frightened in my entire life!" raising and dropping her hands on her lap for emphasis.

"I know…" Damon raised his eye brow mockingly, remembering how panicked Elena was earlier today.

In her panicked state, she left the house in her pajamas. The nurse at the hospital's reception was verbally abused when she delayed Elena's request to see a doctor. With her crazy bed hair, Elena spoke frantically with the pediatrician.

At that same time, the doctor wondered if Elena was the one that needed treatment or if he should just shove her towards the psychiatric ward. All awhile Damon just stood behind her, either amused or mortified by her actions.

"It's not funny. The doctor said that if we didn't take him to the hospital on time, he could have suffocated…_your_ son could have died" she stressed on the 'your' part and punched Damon on the shoulder.

"Good thing I drive a very fast sport car…" Damon continued, ignoring Elena's obvious annoyance as she rolled her eyes. This banter between them was very familiar; the type of banter a married couple would share. She heard and witnessed it many times before to know for sure.

At that realization, Elena took a long swig of the beer in her hand, avoiding any further thoughts. Her efforts were useless as Damon brought up the topic, "You're a great mother Elena, thank you".

Damon was truly grateful, he never wanted to admit it before but now he was ready to come into terms that raising Adam alone was next to impossible. He felt relieved that he had someone he could count on, someone who cared about Adam as deeply as he did, someone who would share the highs and lows of the journey with him.

Elena had proved more than once how hopelessly in love she was with Adam by her undivided attention, loving words and gentle touches. Damon continued staring at her in silent admiration, sitting low on the couch finding himself slightly jealous of Adam.

Not a day had pass without him thinking of Elena, and all her splendors. She would leave her scent everywhere, taunting him sleepless. It was worst knowing that she was just across the hall, so near yet so far out of his reach. Fate had cruelly decided that he bumped into her one morning with only a towel wrapped around her dangerously curvaceous body, heading out of the shower. They both froze in their movement for a good minute or two.

Damon did not trust himself to move but instead fixed his gaze on the swelling of her breast just beneath a damn piece of towel. She nervously smiled and made her way to her bedroom. He couldn't get a single thing done that day at work!

He wondered what he had done to deserve such torment because wanting her so badly had actually caused him pain.

He let his thoughts ran away with him, not realizing he was staring at her the whole time. When he snapped out of it, he jerked his gaze away,

"We should ah…we should go to bed"

Elena raised an eyebrow but he quickly corrected himself "I mean, separately…as in you in your bed and me in my bed….that's what I meant…"He explained, feeling pretty goofy right about then.

"Okay, goodnight…"Elena said before he went to his bedroom and banged his head against the wall.

'Very smooth Salvatore…'he cursed himself, making it obvious that his skills with women are way out of practice.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello people, yes we are so excited with Damon's POV last chapter. This chapter is more on Elena's way of seeing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Elena hurried into the kitchen, dropping a knapsack on the counter. She rushed back into her room and then Adam's room to collect all the necessities; diapers, wet tissues, bottle, juice box, extra t-shirt, more wet tissues… stuffing them into the gazillion compartments in the knapsack. She was a little distraught, wishing she had made a list of the things they needed.

She ran back into Adam's room to see if she had missed anything else, passing Damon and Adam in the living room.

"Bang…bang…" Adam shot his father with a gun that was too small to cause any real damage.

"Oh no, you got me!" Damon grunted and dramatically dropped to his knees, Elena just rolled her eyes at his theatrical performance.

Damon lay still on the floor, doing his best imitation of a corpse as Adam poked him with his toy gun. When he came close enough to check if his father was still alive, Damon sprung back to life, capturing and pulling Adam to the ground with him. "Arrgghhhh…I'm a cowboy zombiiiie…"

"Noooo….daddy,no" Adam struggled in his arms, looking pretty convinced his dad was a zombie.

"Okay, that's enough…"Elena broke the obviously unfair fight going on in the middle of the living room. "…you guys ready? Let's go" she picked up the knapsack.

"Yup, let's go…"Damon swung Adam up into his arms and walked towards the kitchen. "Here, let me take that for you" he used his other free arm to pick the hundred pound knapsack off Elena's shoulder.

"uh, okay…I'll get the keys" Elena glanced at her watched and noticed that they were running late when they were suppose to meet her family at the town festival half an hour ago. Damon tilted his head towards his room where she would find his car keys.

In her nervous state, Elena grabbed the keys off his night stand but it slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor. She groaned at her own clumsiness and bent down to retrieve it when her eyes fell on a strange box under Damon's bed.

It was rather large; something was scribbled on it but was crossed out violently that she couldn't make out what it wrote. She studied it curiously and deliberated for a minute before pulling it out from under the bed, making sure Damon was not at the door first. The box was filled with files and papers, but when she dug deeper, she found something alarmingly disturbing.

Her heart raced as her thoughts jumbled in her head and an unsettling feeling sink in the pit of her stomach. It was a picture of Katherine.

She barely recognized her sister who wore a huge floppy hat and a banner hung behind her that said 'Happy New Year'. She held up a glass of martini to the camera as her heavily made-up face was beaming with joy. The date on the picture told Elena it was last new year's celebration.

She looked at the picture a little longer before realizing that the only explanation why Katherine's picture was hidden under Damon's bed was because he could still be in love with her. She felt her insides churned, not sure why this discovery had affected her so badly.

"Elena! You got the keys?" she heard him shout from the kitchen and she quickly pushed the box back under the bed, snatched the keys from her side and stormed out the room.

"Yeah I got it…" she made her way out the apartment where Damon and Adam were already waiting.

Damon and Elena were beyond happy when the festival provided a play pan, where couples could drop off their load. They needed a break after chasing Adam around all afternoon. Satisfied that he was in safe hands, Elena joined her friends sitting at a picnic table under a shady tree, not far from the playing area.

She flopped down next to Caroline and sighed loudly, realizing that she didn't drink anything in hours. Bonnie handed her a glass of lemonade before she fainted or worst, fell asleep on the grass.

"Thank you Elena…" Caroline raised her glass in a mocking toast.

"For what?" she inhaled deeply, happy that she finally had time to sit down and relax. She sipped her drink, taking off the rubber band in her hair to let her hair down. The gentle breeze swept over her skin, leaving a cool feeling on her neck and face.

"For being a constant reminder to never skip my birth control pills…" Caroline finished with a wide grin.

"Caroline!" Bonnie gave her a playful shove.

"What? I mean look at her? She's like a soccer mom on steroids. I could never go through what I saw her go through today…"

Elena laughed it off, "He isn't usually like this. It's just all this balloons, and colorful flags and other kids running around…got him a little amped up"

"Well at least you're not alone in this…" Caroline smirked at Elena meaningfully, gesturing across the park where Damon stood not far away, talking to Alaric.

Bonnie and Elena followed her gaze, "Hey, you win some you lose some …that's how life works…" Bonnie said, sighing regretfully while shaking her head.

Elena giggled at her friends, feeling at loss, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You lose your social life by becoming a full time mommy but at least you win yourself a hot piece of ass…" Caroline explained and laughter instantly broke among them. When she finally stopped laughing, Elena had to catch her breath.

She stared admiringly at the tall, dark and handsome man, standing just a few picnic tables away. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his lean posture and his hair was ruffled by the occasional strong breeze. Alaric and he seemed to be talking about something serious because Damon crossed his arms causing his biceps to bulge.

Soon Caroline indulged them in gossips, filling Elena in on Damon's reputation as the most eligible but inaccessible bachelor in town. Elena found out that he dropped off the social radar almost straight away after his son was born and the only places to bump into him were either at his work place, the grocery store or at the play ground, which is a place a lot of single ladies find hard to come up with an excuse to go to.

"A friend of a friend of mine tried borrowing a friend's kid, just to bring to the park. She was so smitten by him… Honestly, I thought it was a little pathetic. But you should just see the cluster of women swarming him when he is in public…"

"…like bees to honey…."Bonnie finished for Caroline and the girls glanced at each other, giggling like school girls.

"Yeah but slutty, horny, psychotic bees…in heels" Caroline added before finishing her drink.

All this information was amusing, but it didn't mean a thing to Elena. Whenever she looked at him, she saw what a great father he was, how lovingly he treated Adam and how much he cared for him and maybe even for her. Damon was so passionate about his small family, a dedicated father willing to do anything.

Living together with him had revealed more of his desirable qualities and Elena could not deny how nicely he had been treating her and how special she felt. She inhaled deeply; a warm feeling flowed through her when she thought of Damon.

As if their minds were connected, Damon suddenly glanced at her and their eyes met. His smile sent shock waves down her spine and her heart rate spiked up. She replied with a weak wave, her limbs felt powerless as her heart finally admitted to herself;

'Oh god, I'm in love with him'.

If only she hadn't found that picture this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum..Dum..Dum...did I keep you at the edge of your seats? Well that's not my intention hehe.<strong>

** I will update more frequently because i will not be around come September. Nways, hope you like this chapter and please review...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last chapter was my fav! But this one has some interesting events too, hope you like it..or hate it..hehe. **

**You should know though, that this story has about only 15 chapters. But who knows, maybe I will make more based on demands.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Why don't you guys take the night off" Miranda leaned against the door frame, watching Damon set Adam's sleeping form on the bed. They went back to Miranda's after the festival which mostly involved lots of food and people. By the end of the day, Elena, Damon and Adam were completely drained of energy.

"I miss my grandson, so why don't you both scat out of here and give me my time with Adam…" she gently shoved them out the room, a playful smile tugged at her lips. "…go on…go get a drink or whatever you people do these days.."

Like everyone who attended the event, Miranda witnessed them handling Adam at the park. She was impressed and considerably happy with how content Adam was. Adam looked so happy and she had a memory card full of his pictures to prove it. Adam on the swings, Adam down the slide, Adam eating, Adam drinking and she was already planning the best angles to capture his adorable sleeping face in a few minutes.

In 3 years, Miranda had managed to produce an insane amount of scrapbooks that her visiting guests had to stay around for hours to hear her explain it all. But today was different, Adam was at his happiest. He had never, not once, ever went to the park with his mother and to see him with Elena today, brought tears to her eyes.

She thought they earned the night off, and persistently ushered them out the door. "I know…why don't you catch a movie?" Miranda suggested again but Damon and Elena just glanced at each other. They smiled, sharing a private joke, knowing they both will directly fall asleep the moment they enter the movies.

Miranda kept persuading them until Damon finally offered; "Wanna grab something to eat?" Elena's heart beat loudly as she felt her cheeks flushed. A night out…alone with Damon…without Adam. She was so used to having Adam with them that she was not sure how to act when he's taken out of the equation. She was also suddenly aware that she was falling for Damon, fast, which makes this situation all the more…scary. She swallowed convulsively, Damon's smoldering eyes expecting her answer.

"Sure, why not…" she said slowly after her mother mouthed the word 'go on' to her from behind Damon. "I should go change first" referring to her blouse, tainted with the smell of barbeque smoked.

"Right, good idea" he raised an eyebrow as he inspect his own messy condition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove into town, pulling into a parking lot behind what looked like a renovated three story brick house. The sign above the door simply said "Tony's". Damon held the door open for Elena as she stepped into the restaurant and her nose bumped into some guy's back. They were at the back of a line of people waiting to be seated. The place was completely packed. Apparently, it was a famous Italian restaurant where reservations should be made a week prior.

Elena looked back at Damon who didn't seem bothered; he spotted a waiter on the top deck and signaled him to come over. "This way Mr. Salvatore…" the young waiter said, leading them towards a comfortable seat by the window, passing other customers who waited for hours to be seated, looking pretty annoyed.

It was a charming restaurant with dark oaken floors, tables polished to a glossy finish and copper pots and pans hanging artistically on the rough brick walls. "This is a nice place…"Elena laid a napkin on her lap. "…but we didn't make any reservations. How did you…"

"I met the owner, amazing guy. Told him my last name and he saved me a seat ever since, no matter when I decide to drop in." Damon explained with a broad smile. "He and my grandfather went to school together back in Italy." Elena nodded, happy to get some insights to Damon's background. They ordered the specials and later, were served wine.

He studied her over the rim of his glass as she rolled the stem of her glass between her fingers, trying to ignore how their outing was looking more and more like a date. "You look nice..." Damon suddenly said, his gaze lingering over her soft purple, v-neck dress. Elena replied with a faint smile, feeling her cheeks burn.

His eyes fell from her dazzling big brown eyes, the gentle curve of her lips to the delicate crystal stud ear rings that complemented her poised look. Her long brown hair hanged over one side of her shoulder, highlighted against her olive skin. Caught in the act of staring at her, and practically drooling, Damon said the first thing that came to mind;

"Did you enjoy the festival today?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I met my old friends from school, the food was great…and Adam had a blast" her eyes instantly glowed as she mentioned Adam's name.

"We went the past two years, but I think this year's the best for him" Damon smiled back at her.

"You think so?" she was comfortable with a neutral topic that she knew they both loved talking about; all things Adam.

"Definitely…" he smirked and leaned back in his chair leisurely, propping one elbow on the backrest. Elena felt nervous facing his dangerous gaze head on and decided to mentally count the squares on the checkered table cloth instead.

Minutes later an elderly man exited the kitchen and greeted Damon with an affectionate pat on the shoulder; "Good to see you my boy…" He wore a tall chef's hat, his thick grey mustache curl up with his warm smile, looking happy to see Damon. But then he turned to Elena, his smile faded and he minutely scrutinized her face, "You brought Katherine huh?"

"Oh… no Tony, This is Elena. Katherine's sister" Damon quickly explained. Poor old Tony was confused; he took of his hat and started scratching his bald head. Damon stood up and walked a few steps away from the table, taking Tony by the elbow. Elena watched him explain something to Tony, speaking softly. He probably told Tony about Katherine's car accident. Tony patted Damon on the shoulder when they were done and they strolled back to the table.

"I'm sorry…Elena. Nobody tell me nothing anymore around here." He had a hearty chuckle but his eyes showed sympathy. Elena returned a smile, "That's ok Tony, it's nice to meet you. You have a lovely restaurant…"

Tony turned cheerful again with her compliment, "Wait until you taste the food…" kissing the tips of his fingers, a gesture to accentuate the delicious Italian food he will serve them. When he retreated to the kitchen, Damon turned to Elena with an apologetic look.

Elena figured he had brought Katherine to this same restaurant before and she felt a familiar unsettling feeling in her. Flashes of the picture she found that morning played at the back of her mind, taunting her. Damon was still in love with Katherine and maybe coming here will remind him of her. Things might be simpler if she hadn't realized just that afternoon; that she was more than infatuated with this guy. While she largely agree with her heart, its timing is terrible.

Elena shook her head and snapped back to reality when Damon called her name, however, she found the courage to ask; "Tony knew my sister?" assuming Tony didn't like Katherine from the look he gave her earlier.

"He met her once. When I told Tony about Katherine being pregnant, he wanted to treat her to his best dishes so I brought her here. Unfortunately she was too critical of his food and they got into a silly fight. She never came back here after that. But me and Adam…we love coming here" he explained as the risotto arrived.

They ate in companionable silence, alternating with talks about the restaurant which led to the topic of his family which led to the topic of her family which eventually led to the topic of 'her'. She was surprised at how much Damon knew about her and the only reason she loved her room at his apartment so much was because he had decorated it precisely to her liking,

"I had to interview Bonnie for hours before she told me what your favorite color was, she said she wasn't sure…you should reconsider if she qualifies as a best friend" Damon smirked over their delicious meal and Elena giggled.

"She's not good with details, but trust me, she does her 'best friend' duties very well." She felt light headed from the wine, but no amount of wine could hinder the fact that she was having a great time.

"I wish I could do something special for you…to return the favor" she sipped more liquid courage but a little bit more and she will be a flirt machine, so she'd been told. She moved her glass a little further out of her reach, for safety measures.

He was looking at her with his smoldering eyes, his fingers toyed with the stem of his glass as he studied her and she swallowed unknowingly. He seemed unaffected by the alcohol and was seriously considering her suggestion. Elena held in her breath, as his eyes swept over from the tip of her head down to her midriff. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat but then he just shrugged.

"You don't have to do anything Elena. Just keep doing what you're doing…" he held up his glass to his lips,

"…the only way to my heart is through Adam…" his smile was so charming and alarmingly seductive, Elena's whole being shivered.

Elena knew that he loved Adam and that he enjoyed being with him. There was no doubt he found so much happiness in being a father and for that very reason, she could not stop thinking about him, or wanting to spend time with him or to get to know him better… just wanting him in general.

A warm feeling she always gets whenever she was with him swept through her system, confirming her feelings. She just needed some time to come to that realization and acknowledged it.

They left the restaurant near 11pm, making their way to the parking lot side by side. Damon placed his hand on her small back to guide her through the dark parking lot. A warm gesture that had Elena's stomach tied into knocks.

The lot was empty now with a couple of cars left sparsely. They were half way through the lot when Elena spotted a familiar blue truck, pulling in.

"Matt…!" she called out to the driver, a dark figure stepped out the truck and appeared out of the shadows. "Elena, hi…" she came forward and they hugged briefly, a broad smile on each of their faces.

"I didn't see you at the festival today" she studied Matt's face. It looked exactly like before except he had a rough stubble and lines at the corner of his eyes when he smiled. "You were there? I was working today… I would have taken the day off if I'd knew. Wow, you look great"

Damon's eye brow raised at their intertwined fingers as they laughed and chatted. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Oh, Matt…this is Damon" she tugged Matt closer towards him. "Damon, this is Matt Donavan, my old friend from high school…"she spoke enthusiastically as the men shook hands but she instantly saw Matt's eyes darken.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing between them.

"Tyler and I are heading home, just stopped by Tony's to get something to eat" he gestured to his truck where Elena saw Tyler leaning against the hood, chugging down a bottle of beer. "What about you?"

"We just had dinner, on our way back now…" she grew agitated by the way Matt glared at Damon.

"Hey, you're the guy who got Katherine knocked up right?" Tyler came from behind Matt. He squinted his eyes as if to make sure he got the right person. Damon's jaws tightened and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"Tyler!" Elena frowned.

"Yeah, I think he's the guy. So what are you doing now Salvatore? Trying to get the other sister?" there was fire in Matt's eyes as he stepped closer towards Damon.

"Matt, please stop it…"she was frightened now but stood as a human wall between the two men.

"Step aside Elena, this guy is a scumbag. You'll thank me later" he hissed while their eyes met in a fiery standoff.

"Come on Elena, let's just go" Damon grabbed her by the elbow, walking away from this potentially dangerous situation.

"Not so fast Salvatore!" Matt shouted from behind him and the instant he turned, a forceful punch landed on his jaws. Damon fell to his knees but got back up and swung his fist at Matt's cheekbones.

He grunted in pain and when he looked up again, his rage multiplied. He sent another blow in Damon's direction but it was deflected. Damon's kneed him in the stomach instead.

Everything happened so fast, Elena couldn't believe her eyes. "Stop it…No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears stung her eyes. Matt was curled up into a ball on the ground when suddenly Tyler attacked Damon from the back, knocking him to the ground. Tyler continuingly kicked him in the abdomen, and when Matt joined in, he busted Damon's back with his foot.

"You like that huh? This is for Katherine…" Matt shouted.

Luckily Tony heard the commotion outside the restaurant and went out with his band of waiters. It caused Matt and Tyler to speed off with the truck.

"Oh God, Damon are you ok?" Elena rushed beside him, her hands were shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>How dare you Matt &amp; Tyler! Fuhh, What do you think? leave your anger at the review box hahaha<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not won the characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Elena scrambled through Damon's medicine cabinet, reading bottle labels as fast as she could until she saw the one she was looking for ;'antiseptic'. She rushed back into the living room where Damon rested, a pack of ice placed on his jaws. Shutting his eyes, Damon felt Elena hovering worryingly around the sofa and sat next to him.

His whole body was aching, some parts on his face stings and he suspect is where he was cut. If he lay perfectly still, the pain would not be too bad. Opening his eyes slightly, Damon watched Elena ready to swipe some alcohol on his wounds.

She was not sure where to start, his whole body was wrecked and concern never left her expression. She bit her lips, scanning which part of him she should aid first.

Damon shut his eyes again and let out a groan "you picked the wrong time to be cute Elena…"

Elena was too focused to pay attention to his teasing; "Don't move..." she cautiously swiped the medicine on a cut on Damon's cheeks causing him to hiss and reflex away from her touch.

"This is really bad Damon, they're deep …" Elena wiped other cuts near his chin and forehead.

"It's not that bad…" Damon felt his throat dry but gather the strength to sit up on the sofa, trying to prove that it really was not that bad. Elena was not convinced; she frowned as she inspected the rest of him. Matt and Tyler really got him good and even though she didn't dare to witness the whole fight, she could tell Damon was punched and kicked a good number of times.

It looked excruciatingly painful and Elena felt a pang of guilt. Tucking a stray strand behind her ears, Elena moved closer to place a pack of cool ice on to his skin. Damon watched her intently, but she neither looked disgusted nor worried, but just sad. "I'm so sorry Damon, all this is my fault. I didn't get to explain to him, I didn't have time to tell him…" she paused because her voice was too shaky and she was on the verge of either crying or exploding with range.

"It's not your fault Elena; he doesn't want to listen even if you tried to explain. He was just itching for a fight; I could see it in his eyes. And his crazy friend too." Damon straightened himself.

"What does Matt have against you?" Elena wondered.

"Matt and that guy Tyler are Katherine's party buddies, who knows what she told them about me…"

"I can't believe Matt would do this…" Elena shook her head, realizing Matt had changed since the last she saw him. Elena looked down her lap, sniffing. She had cherished their friendship and for him to be enemies with someone equally as important in her life, Elena felt deeply hurt.

Damon's heart melted at the sight of her damp cheeks and eyelashes. "I'm fine. It's not that bad…really".

He pretended not to feel every pain in his muscles as he stood up and walked up to a nearby full length mirror in front of the sofa. Elena looked worried and ready to catch him if he suddenly falls but Damon just gave her an assuring smirk.

He carefully studied his bruised and cut covered face "I've seen worst…" Damon said winking at Elena through the mirror. She smiled and felt a little relieved. He then took off his t-shirt over his head, grunting in pain. The real damage was obviously below the neck.

There were large bruises on his back and abs. Tyler managed to slash him with a glass bottle on the sides of his ribs and Damon remembered being kicked while he was down. Elena's mouth dropped and she rushed to him, hesitating if she should touch those painful markings.

She stared at it a little longer before shaking her head and willed herself to act fast; "c'mon, we're going to the hospital…now"

Damon was surprised that the shaky voiced woman just moments ago, gave him orders with determination in her voice. He chuckled and grabbed Elena's wrist when she spun, pulling her close to him.

"I don't really like doctors to be honest…" he gave her a playful smile, gazing into her eyes. Damon didn't expect it but Elena held his gaze. Caught in his compelling gaze, she found herself drawn closer against Damon's chest.

A hint of lust was tainted in his eyes but there was something else behind them, it was desperate yearning. And despite the fear of getting hurt again, he could not help but feel strongly drawn to her.

His eyes persuaded and pleaded her to give in to the undeniable pull between them. They had been prancing around each other long enough; Damon thought and perhaps it's time to make Elena see just how much he wanted her.

Her head told her to pull away but her body wouldn't yield. Elena felt Damon's grip on her wrist getting tighter, pulling her in. Damon had never been so close to Elena like this before and he closed the gap between her heaving chest and his own, their lips inches apart.

In the heat of the moment, a painful image that had been bothering her all day, spontaneously popped itself in her mind, and Elena pulled back; taking sudden steps backwards. Her confused expression matched his but she quickly left the living room.

"I should let you rest now. You should take the pain killers…" she said nervously, making her way across the living room. She disappeared behind her bedroom door before saying goodnight, leaving a very stunned Damon standing alone in the living room with nothing in his mind but question marks.

She spent the night tossing and turning in bed;

'Why does Damon keep a picture of Katherine?'

'Is he still in love with her?'

'Why did he try to kiss her?'

'Why did Matt attacked Damon?'

When none of her question were answered by a higher power, like she had hoped, Elena shut her eyes tight, forcing herself to sleep.

She woke up early the next morning. She wanted to leave the apartment before Damon was up. Pushing his door open ever so gently, she peeked at how he was doing. Damon lay peacefully asleep, bandages wrapped most of his midriff and a painkiller bottle on the night stand told Elena he will be fine. She promised herself to check on him again later that afternoon, despite what almost happened last night between them.

She stopped at a small café in the middle of town and phoned Bonnie to meet her there. Half an hour later, Bonnie appeared in a sky blue sweater and a book bag. She was on her way to class and could only spare Elena an hour to talk. "Talk fast…"she teasingly said, before sitting across from Elena.

"Bonnie, something terrible happened last night. Damon and Matt and Tyler got into a fight….it was horrible" Elena leaned close, looking very upset. After all the details were filled in, Bonnie's expression turned glum.

"I can't believe Matt would be so violent. The Matt I knew, would never hurt anybody…" she looked concerned and she wrapped her arms around herself. She recalled moments in high school when Matt was the sweet guy who carried her books or sit with her at lunch.

"A lot has changed Elena. People change. Matt dropped out of college and worked as a mechanic with his father" Bonnie explained solemnly. "He stopped hanging out with me and Caroline and Jeremy, maybe he felt intimidated or inferior with us college students…I don't know" she continued but not looking at Elena, stirring her coffee idly.

"I tried to talk to him but it was too late, Katherine and Tyler got a hold on him. Soon enough, he was at every party scene with them, causing all sorts of trouble. That's why every time you call me when you were overseas and asked me about Matt, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know" Bonnie finished with a deep sigh, feeling the regret of losing a good friend.

"Well, he hates Damon for some reason…" Elena fiddled with her cup of coffee.

"Matt dated Katherine. Maybe he's just jealous" she finished before taking a sip of her coffee.

Elena thought long and hard, digesting all the information she heard. She lazed back in her seat, losing herself in deep thoughts, as reality sinks in; not only did she lost Kat, she lost Matt too. After a few minutes of silence, she finally looked into Bonnie's eyes.

"How is Damon?" Bonnie asked when Elena looked worried.

"Black and blue…. But I think he will be okay…" she bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Bonnie about what happened in the living room. Her hesitation was so obvious.

"Anything else bothering you, Elena? I'm all ears"

"No..nothing…" she nervously tuck a stray strand behind her ears, shifting uncomfortably in her seat when a familiar warm feeling travel down her body as the thought of their 'almost' kiss last night replayed over and over again in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to go too deep into Matt &amp; Katherine's business..it's in the past. <strong>

**And Damon in this story is not as vengeful as Damon in TV cause he got better things to do like...**

**oh i don't know...**

**like taking care of his son...hehe**

**Anyway, there you go...hope you like this chap, thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi readers, here is the update. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

It was so odd. After what happened that night in his living room, Elena had not seen Damon for days. He was always at work. He didn't even take medical leave for his injuries. When they talked on the phone, it was brief and straight forward.

Besides all that, Elena was still bothered by the fact that she was in love with a man who was in love with someone else.

"What is wrong with me, Adam?" she glanced at the little boy in the passenger seat, chewing on some crackers. They were from the mall and were on their way to Miranda's one afternoon.

"Are you sad mommy?" Adam looked at her with his big blue eyes. He looked worried and it was the most precious thing in the world.

"No honey….I'm a little confused that's all" she gave him a loving smile just as they pulled up in front of the house. "Come on let's go see grandma…" she carried him through the main entrance.

A box full of her old books had just arrived from Manchester and she unpacked them, neatly arranging them on a bookshelf only to be put back into the box by Adam. He carried the books and dragged some of the heavier ones back into the box as Elena watched, shaking her head in amusement.

"It's always opposite day in Adam's world…" Miranda giggled. She gave her grandson something else to play with so that things could get done.

"I think he wants me to unpack my things at Damon's house instead" Elena smiled but there was something hidden behind it, something only a mother could spot.

"Is there something you wanna talk about sweety?" Miranda patted Elena's arms gently.

Elena felt uneasy about being around Damon or in his house after she found out how he felt about Katherine. The 'almost kiss' incident got her mind spinning even more and she wondered if Damon saw Kat every time he looked at her. She can't stop thinking about it; she tried to forget it but failed miserably.

She also kept thinking about his eyes, his smirk, the way he looked at her that night, they way their lips almost touched and most importantly the way he loved. His tenderness was proven through the way he took care of his son and caused her feelings for him to grow every day. And no matter what she did, he was all she thought of. She needed to make it stop.

"I think it's time I move back here with you" she muttered under her breath.

"Why? I thought things are going well over there…" Miranda looked a little disheartened.

"I moved there to help Adam, well clearly, he is ok now. So, there is no reason for me to stay there anymore" she avoided her mother's eyes, afraid that she will read her like a book.

Miranda simply sighed. She loved that Adam had a normal, functioning family unit. It was a flourishing environment for kids his age. There were noticeable improvements in his behavior ever since Elena moved in 3 months ago. Miranda also saw how happier Damon was and how Elena was more spirited. They were a perfect match, as if they were meant to raise Adam together.

She studied her daughter intently, her face brooding. No matter how much she disagreed, Miranda knew she could not force Elena into doing something she does not want to but instead, nodded silently. "What about Adam?"

"He could spend time with me here and with his father there, we'll take turns. I still want to be there for him… after all…I'm his mommy now." Her emotions hung somewhere between sorrow and hurt, and she felt torn. But Elena knew this was the best thing to do before her emotions make things more difficult.

It was better if she backed away now, not wanting to risk the balance they had already achieved so far; an effective tango of responsibility, a well coordinated tag team and an all round mutual agreement that was vital to Adam's growth.

They were great guardians to Adam and that was the best they could give him. Because of the way she and Damon felt, anything more will surely be disastrous. She took some books and her mails before heading back to the apartment, hoping to see Damon tonight, so she could tell him her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena glanced at the clock hanging on the wall for the hundredth time. It was almost midnight. She flipped through the magazine, words and pictures are just blurry blobs to her now. She was getting aggravated and her patience was wearing thin. She hated waiting around for him like a sad housewife, and tossed the magazine aside.

She rehearsed her speech earlier but now she had completely different things to say to the man, mainly using words starting with the letter f. Moreover, the notorious box under his bed was thudding like a damn Jumanji board game, taunting her.

She was pacing back and forth in the hall way when a knock came at the door. Rushing to the door, she swung it open furiously, ready to shout but ended up swallowing her words when she saw Jeremy's alarmed face.

"Ermm, is this a bad time?" he looked mortified by her fuming expression.

Elena calmed herself and took a deep breath. "No, come in Jer…sorry I wasn't expecting you."

Jeremy felt scared for Damon if that was the way Elena normally greeted him from work. He still looked doubtful when he entered the house;

"Sorry I didn't call first. I'm here to pick up some stuff, Damon told me to come earlier but I just got back from the library"

"Library? In this hour?" Elena mocked her little brother but he just shrugged at her.

"Yeah sure, help yourself…take whatever you need" she strolled back into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of juice. She watched him enter Damon's room and came back out with a black box she recognized and grew to hate.

"What are you doing with Damon's things?" Elena crossed her arms and approached him curiously; wondering if Jeremy knew what was inside it. Maybe Jeremy knew that Damon was still in love with Katherine, maybe her mother knew…she could still very well be out of the loop and kept in the dark just like before about Adam. Maybe Matt knew and that's why he was angry with Damon.

All this 'maybes' were driving her insane and she landed her forehead on the kitchen counter, feeling her brain throbbed.

"These things belonged to Katherine. Damon helped cleared her desk in her office. Mom's going to put this with the rest of her things in her old room" Jeremy explained. He stopped in front of her to take a sip of her drink but was suddenly smothered by a huge hug. He had unknowingly lifted a huge burden off her shoulder.

Elena was so relieved; she felt as if she could breathe again.

That picture of Katherine did not belong to Damon,

he wasn't keeping her picture,

which means he was not in love with her.

Elena's heart soared, her face beaming with unconcealed happiness. Jeremy simply looked puzzled "You're acting weird and….I'm leaving now, bye"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She contemplated what to say to Damon when she sees him the next morning. She finally had the courage to confront him about what happened the other night. The way she pulled away and rejected him must really confused him or even offended him and she owed an explanation.

Elena sprung out of bed early the next morning to the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. Damon was cooking in the kitchen, and it was her chance to talk to him.

She stepped into kitchen where Adam was eating in his high chair, his eyes fixed on the television. "Good morning" Elena passed by him, kissing the top of his head. Damon had fixed him a sandwich and was doing the dishes by the sink. "Great, you're up…I gotta get to work" he wiped his hands dry on the kitchen towel, careful not to get his crisp white shirt wet.

"But it's barely 7.30am…" she stood by Adam, wrapping her arms around him, wondering why Damon had suddenly became a phantom. They saw very little of him lately. He left for work so early in the morning and come back so late at night.

"I know, I'm helping Alaric with something at the office…"he let his words hang, picking up his suitcase from the table. He kissed Adam goodbye and Elena sent him to the door, holding it open as he was about to leave. "Damon I was wondering if we could talk…" she ran her hands through her hair nervously. He gave her a quizzical look but she carried on; "What time will you be back tonight?"

Damon took a deep breath, turning his face away from her; "I'm not sure…I'll probably be late tonight. Can it wait?" the coldness in his voice threw her off. Elena swallowed convulsively as anger washed over her. He was distant. Gone was the warm affectionate man who she thought cared for her and the passionate man who took her in his arms a few nights ago. In his place now was a cold, defensive stranger.

Elena felt as if her face was on fire. 'Oh I just wanted to discuss with you about the simple matter of how I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and perhaps the prospect of us sharing a life together if you're interested…and after that we can talk about what a jerk you are being' Elena thought to herself, rage pouring out her when Damon obviously does not want to talk to her, refusing to even look at her.

"Yes! It can definitely wait….!" She slammed the door so hard that the pendant light above the entrance swung and shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, the drama! Things are getting complicated...<strong>

**The finale is coming soon...**

**Leave your comments in the review box. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello Hello…I'm so excited about this chapter. **

**Someone commented on how short my chapters are, and you know what…I just realized that they are short! Thanks for the reviews though.**

**So this chapter is a bit longer mainly cause it's the last chapter (So sad, I know *sniff*)**

**But I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Damon twirled his pen between his fingers, watching rain drops race down the glass windows. His watch reminded him of the time. It was way pass working hours and yet there he was, hiding in his office.

He'd been tormenting himself with thoughts of Elena, thoughts of her fleeing from his arms. After she pulled away from him that night, Damon realized that she didn't feel the same way he did and that he was just caught up in his own illusion of them. They were just two people playing house and he was mistaken to ever think otherwise.

He sighed, picking up a picture frame from his desk. A blue eyed boy looked back at him, wearing a full on monkey pajama…complete with ears and tail. He smiled to himself before Elena's face flooded his mind once again, suffocating him and he buried his face in his palms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while, Elena tipped the cab driver and made her way to the side walk. It was drizzling but her jacket hood protected her head. She approached the revolving doors to Damon's office building, feeling it heavy against her strength. She took a deep breath as she entered the empty but dim lit lobby. There were obviously not many people left in the building.

She made a brave decision to come and confront Damon tonight with anger as her motivation.

Elena hadn't seen Damon in over a week. She was angry at how he was buried at work, coming home way past midnight. She needed help, she can't do everything all by herself. The fact that Damon didn't even bother explaining to her when he will be coming back late, or why; Elena was blowing smoke out her ears.

Lost in her own fury, she stomped towards the elevator. But the marbled floor provided very little friction with the wet surface of her shoes and she suddenly slipped. Elena soared through the air; she let out a breathless scream, anticipating the pain that would come between her butt and the hard surfaced floor.

And out of nowhere, she felt strong arms catching her waist and she was pulled against a very lean chest. She had been saved from a grave but embarrassing fall in the middle of a huge lobby, and when her brain finally caught up to the events, she steadied her breathing.

"If you're auditioning for the circus, you got the wrong place…" a deep voice came from a very handsome face when she tiled her head up to see her savior. He was a tall, brown haired guy with a huge smile. His straight eyebrows snapped together in concern mixed with amusement.

"And for an encore, I usually fall into small kiddy pools from great heights." She said nervously and pulled away from the stranger's arms, inspecting her ankle. A hearty chuckle came from him, "I'm Mason…" he studied her face. Elena just smiled back, feeling the pain on her ankle multiply with time.

She tried standing up on it but her ankle seemed to be sprained. She let out a small grunt of pain and he quickly supported her by the elbow.

"That looks bad, I can give you a lift to the hospital…" he offered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon stepped off the elevator. He was digging for his car keys in his pocket when he saw familiar long brown hair in the building's lobby. A man was at her side, supporting her, his hands firmly around her shoulders.

Damon hurried to Elena who looked like she was in pain; panic entered his mind followed by fear and by the way Mason was holding her, he felt a little outraged. "Elena, what happened?" he stood on her other side.

"I sprained my ankle, but it's nothing…really" she was surprised by Damon's arrival but avoided his eyes, focusing on her foot.

"Can you walk? Is anything broken?" Damon asked when she was slightly limping. She simply shook her head.

"Let me take you to the doctor's…I'm parked right outside" Mason spoke urgently and Damon raised his eyebrow. Mason was a guy working in the building, he had seen him a few times and each time with a different woman wrapped around him. It was funny how he happened to be there to help Elena.

"That's ok. I got this, man. Thanks…" he took Elena's shoulders protectively, his eyes telling Mason to back off. Unfortunately, he could see that Mason was smitten by her and insisted on 'helping'.

"It's no problem, my friend's a doctor…he could check out your ankle real fast." Mason insisted, ignoring Damon's brush off.

Damon was losing patience and this douche was getting on his nerves. If that guy put another finger on her again, he would seriously explode. His voice came out strained when he said, "Thanks but I can take it from here…" his eyes burning holes through Mason.

Elena saw the sparks in his fiery gaze and quickly turned to Mason, "Thank you Mason, I'll be okay with him" tilting her head in Damon's direction, but Mason was not one to back away from a pretty little damsel in distress.

Mason's jaws tightened, he was silent for a while. He studied Damon's thoroughly pissed off face before turning back to Elena, "Do you know this man?"

It was Damon's limit and he snapped, "Jesus Christ…she's my wife…now fuck off!" and with that he slipped his hands under Elena's knees and swung her into his arms, turning towards the elevator.

Mason held up his hands as if to surrender and back away while equally shocked Elena was stunned speechless. She felt her cheeks burnt as Damon carried her into the elevator. Her mind was racing; 'Who…when…why… his wife?'. She had never seen Damon blow up like that. At the same time, his show for dominance with Mason just now was unexpected. Her head was spinning; she wasn't sure what to say, in fact, she had completely forgotten why she came here in the first place.

Her body felt rigid in his arms as she looked up at him. Damon was watching the flashing buttons while the elevator moved up, his face stern and furious; "Damn Lockwood, can't take a hint…" he mumbled alone but stopped immediately when he noticed her looking at him.

He caught a glimpse of her damp hair, framing her beautiful face, their bodies so close together, and her wide skeptical eyes questioning him before he jerked his gaze away and set her down. Telling Mason she was his wife was a little farfetched, which was why she looked pretty confused right about then, none the less, it had to be done because that was the only way to swat away guys like Mason.

"Are you okay? I got a first aid kit in my office. Let's take a look at that ankle" she tried to pull away from his supporting arm but his grip was firm and possessive.

She had marched into the building courageously tonight, determined to give him a piece of her mind but now she suddenly felt vulnerable. Without her anger as her shield, she was powerless against the pull between them. Elena held on to her anger, recalling her points for coming here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator door opened on the 6th floor, Elena tried taking small steps but her ankle was sore. Damon quickly wrapped one of her arms behind his neck and supported her out of the elevator and into his office. The whole time Elena was wondering how the hell things get to this.

His room was large, with dark oak floors and furniture. He turned a floor lamp on next to an armchair where he set her down. "Wait here" he walked off in the other direction to fetch the first aid kit somewhere under his desk. He came back with a type of ointment and a bandage.

Elena watched him knelt down in front of her, taking her feet onto his lap and carefully taking her shoes off. He took her small feet into his hands and started moving her ankle in a circular motion. Elena let out a small cry when he stretched her ankle a little to the left.

"I don't think it's broken, just sprained…" Damon observed as Elena watched on. He rubbed the ointment on her ankle delicately before wrapping the bandage around it. He was so gentle that Elena didn't feel any pain at all. Silent fell between then when Damon seemed focused on his task.

He was still in his working clothes with his sleeves rolled up. His tie was discarded and left his shirt opened at the neck. Elena watched his hands move knowledgably around her ankle. Elena swallowed at the gentleness of his attention on her and she felt a chill dance up her spine.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the lobby…I shouldn't have lashed out like that." He said without looking at her, determined to give Elena the best bandage wrap known to men. "He was just trying to help…" she replied.

"I know…" was all he said, not wanting to admit how jealous he actually was. Elena thought of asking about the 'wife' remark but decided to let it slide. When he finished wrapping her ankle tightly, he tossed the kit on his desk and casually leaned against it. The bandage helped ease her pain but his burning gaze was not doing any good to her nerves.

His eyes lingered down her body almost longingly but as soon as he realized what he was doing, he quickly snapped himself out of it. "What are you doing here?" he crossed his arms to stop it from reaching to her.

Elena remained silent, gathering her rage. She was silently begging for him to open up the appropriate topic so that she can unload her frustration and finally use all those words she'd been dying to say to him all week.

"So, everything okay?" he finally asked, it was not much but it was enough of a green light for Elena to start.

"No Damon, everything is not okay! I came here to find out why you're never home. We barely see you anymore; I have to do everything alone. I clean, I cook and I took care of Adam and all without your help…so thanks for asking!" her expression dark and serious.

"Look Elena, I'm sorry okay. I've been busy. What do you want from me?" he wasn't expecting her to be angry but what he had said was the wrong comeback, with the million dollar question.

"How about commitment? I want your commitment Damon. We agreed we're going to do this together but the next thing I know, you let your hands go, leaving me and Adam by ourselves." She was facing Damon, urging him to return her killer gaze and he suddenly felt rage.

"Don't you even think for one second that I will neglect Adam. If I had a choice, believe me I will be back home as early as I can so I can be with him." he hissed at her.

It was true, if he had a choice he would be the one babysitting his son, but he doesn't.

He had no choice but to stay at work more so he could see less of her. Damon could not stand it any longer, after what had happened the other night, he found himself edging closer and closer to insanity from wanting Elena so badly.

Things are complicated enough as it is, falling for her was the last thing he should do right now. It had always been just him and Adam. His life revolved around his son and it was fine, every decision, every action he made was for Adam.

He was fine with it, their life was stable, safe and what mattered was that no one could hurt Adam and him again. Ever since Elena stepped into their lives, nothing was the same. Damon had to keep himself away from her just to get some sense of stability back into his life.

"Really? Well, you're acting pretty selfish lately Damon" Elena crossed her arms, putting up her defense high.

'Selfish?' Damon was appalled at Elena's curt judgment. She didn't know what selfish was. Katherine scared him deep with her selfishness and ignorance and he could still taste the bitterness that she left in his life. Looking deep into Elena's eyes, he wondered if Elena would do the same. Well it's time to find out.

He reached for a piece of paper among the other things scattered on his desk and approached her to hold it up to her. "So I'm selfish huh? What about this?" his glared at her. Elena studied the paper confusingly only to discover it was a letter from Yale University. He wanted to ask her about the letter later but circumstances forced him to confront her about it in a less calm manner.

He remembered a time when he loved a little too much, when his affection was not returned but instead was stomped on. Adam served as a painful reminder of that but was also the cure for his shattered heart. Why would he take the fall again for Elena, if all that was waiting for him at the bottom are shards of rocks.

The letter confirmed his fear.

"What is this?" she snatched it from him, scanning through its contents. It was clear when her eyes fell on the words 'acceptance letter'.

"It looks like your one way ticket out. Congratulations" Damon said sarcastically, turning his back to her. He felt betrayed and hurt as his heart sank to his stomach. It was his nightmare coming true, Adam and him potentially hurt and betrayed once again. The cut felt deeper knowing that he had let his heart fall into the same trap twice.

"Damon, I …. I didn't apply for this?" she said from behind him, wheels started turning in her head.

"Uncle John, he did this. He applied for me…" her face still in obvious shock. Damon must have seen the letter in the pile of mails she brought back from her mother's.

"You should thank him then" he added bitterly, making his way across the room.

"Damon, wait…" she stood up, ignoring the pain at her ankle as she caught his elbow, not letting him move any further from her. The distance actually pained her and she felt desperate to have him stay.

"You thought I wanted this?" her voice was shaky but not from anger. She was actually terrified; terrified that he thought she wanted to leave.

"I would never…." She gulped, there was no way she could convince him without letting out some buried feelings. She had to tell him and tell him now. Damon should know that she had no regrets about her life and the situation she chose to be in. She wanted to make her feelings clear not just to him but to herself too and maybe if she allow it to be said out loud; it will be bearable.

"I would never leave you…" she spoke softly as if conveying it to herself.

Damon's raised an eyebrow waiting for Adam's name to follow the end of her sentence but it never came. He studied her curiously, searching her eyes for an explanation he desperately wanted to hear.

She was hesitant and he brought his palms to her soft cheeks, caressing it to coax her to continue. Elena's heart started to race, a lump of fear lodge in her throat. She dared herself to look up and meet his gaze but as soon as she did, everything she hid showed through her eyes transparently.

Her eyes gave her away. They gleamed with unshed tears and his breath was caught at how tender she was looking back at him and he found himself swallowing his own fear.

"You need to run that by me one more time Elena…What are you trying to tell me?" he softly whispered. His piercing blue eyes looked deep into hers. His breath was rapid and his heart beat wildly. She needed to decode whatever she was saying and make things clear because he can't take another fall. If he had learn anything from the past, it was that he needed to be very sure in whose hands he should place his patched up heart.

Time seemed to slow down in these defining moments, as if the universe enjoyed torturing him. He gathered his strength and waited patiently, his fingers caressing her cheeks.

"I…I love you…"

She said softly and Damon's chest swelled unexpectedly with so much love for her that it actually hurt. He steadied his breathing, feeling his mind cleared and let out a sigh of tremendous relief. Her waiting brown eyes were answered by his smiling blue ones as he looked down at her.

Waves of excitement mixed with fear washed over her as his hands slid up her arms to gently imprison her shoulders. In helpless anticipation, she watched his lips descend to hers. His kiss was soft but insistent and she moaned as she leaned into him. His arms tightened around her, pressing his lean chest to her breasts. Soon his mouth opened on hers. Her taste was tantalizing and he savored it with his tongue, feeling her body melt to fit his.

Something exploded inside Elena and she lifted her hands, linking it behind his neck as she arched against him. By the time Damon finally lifted his head, Elena felt branded by that kiss; permanently marked as his possession. She knew that was his reply.

Trembling, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Damon trailed kisses down her temple to her cheek, both of them lost in the heat of passion in each other's arms.

A small laughter broke away from her as she leaned back in his arm, "I can't believe this is happening…"

"I'd say it's about time" Damon kissed her forehead gently. He felt his resistance melt away as he poured out all the love he was holding back for Elena's safe keeping, knowing that this time, it will be kept unharmed.

** The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I love happy endings.<strong>

**But wait! Where's the smut, you ask?**

**I'm happy to report that they had hot but sensual monkey sex that night, right in his office! **

**On the chair, the desk, the floor….but they had to be creative since Elena sprained her ankle ;) **

**No, no…I keed.. one smutty chapter coming up! Hopefully, will tie this story up nicely **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello and goodbye…this is the finale to my little fiction that all of you grew to love. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and knowing other people enjoyed it as much as I do…I couldn't be happier. **

**This additional chapter is to give closure & fluff to those who are curious about what happened next**

…**and a little present for smut lovers and pervs like myself…lol**

**WARNING: If you are not into smut or a minor, I suggest you skip the center part of this chapter. Just sayin'…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 (Finale)<p>

Elena opened the door to her hotel room, a little annoyed at Damon's late arrival. Clad in only a towel robe and her damp hair framing her beautiful face, Damon had to catch his breath the moment he saw her.

"It's going to be a rough night…" he smirked and entered the room. Elena would be in the mood if he wasn't an hour late.

She ignored Damon and sat in front of the vanity to blow dry her hair, watching him from the mirror. She saw him approached her cautiously and set his hands on her shoulders to massage it. Although it was hard, she held on to her anger, expecting an apology any time soon.

But when it never came, Elena turned abruptly and shot Damon a look. He was familiar with that look, seen it hundreds of times now. That look was the signal of a fight coming forth but a fight was the last thing Damon wanted tonight.

This was the 'it' night, it had been exactly 6 month since the arrival of their baby girl, Emma and the doctor finally gave Elena and Damon the thumbs up to 'go for it' during her last check up. They had planned this night for months, thinking a romantic weekend getaway would be perfect to rekindle their passion.

"You're late…" she glared at him.

"I'm sorry babe, I got caught up in traffic…" he leaned in to kiss her temple, her cheeks and down her neck. He ignored her frustration because he was just happy to finally have his wife all to himself. They haven't had any quality time together in ages.

Most time they were exhausted and never awake at the same time, taking turns caring for their new bundle of joy at ridiculous hours in the morning. Elena's responsibilities quadrupled ever since she started working at the law firm and then Adam started going to kindergarten.

And now with the new baby, let's just say there's never a dull moment in the Salvatore's household.

A little hanky-panky in between running errands and looking after the kids and going to work, was not possible without one of them dozing off. Still adapting to the new flow of things, they desperately needed this weekend. Their bodies desperately needed this weekend.

"What matters is that I'm here…" he gently pushed aside her robe to expose her shoulders and landed more kisses there.

"…and that you're here…" lavishing the other side of her shoulder with the same tenderness,

"….and the kids are not" he looked at her now with a satisfied smirk. No Adam and Emma meant no noise, no cries, no chaos, no mess that needs cleaning up after, no diapers to change, no mouths to feed, AND… no competition for Elena's attention.

Damon was finally getting some well deserved loving, attention and was planning on repaying here the favor.

"…just you… and me…and the bed" he whispered huskily into her ear and then lifted his head to capture her expression. Elena just raised an eyebrow as his gaze travelled down her feminine body that somehow became more curvaceous and more delectable, after carrying their first born.

Damon licked his lips, "On second thought…scratch the bed. Who needs em". He smirked down at the most desirable woman he'd ever met.

Elena was not impressed; she was still a bit annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood…" she suddenly said before standing up and moving away from him. He grabbed her waist in time and pulled her to him, plastering her body tightly against his.

"Don't be silly, of course you are…" he said with confidence.

Rage began to pour from her as she struggled in his grip. To prove his point, Damon gave her a seductive smile before ducking his other hand under her robe and between her thighs. He ran his fingers along her folds, satisfied to find it soaking wet. Elena gasped in shock but Damon just said 'I told you so' thorough his eyes.

He kissed her then, slowly at first to let her anger drain away. She was reluctant at first but the sweet taste of his mouth awakened her desires and was simply irresistible. Her resistance shed off like a second skin and her body yielded to his, melting to fit into his arms.

That's when Damon deepened his kiss, savoring her taste with his tongue. His hand still caught between her thighs, started to circle her clit, applying delicate pressure that weakened her shields more. She was dripping wet in anticipation, needing her husband like never before.

Elena's body shivered as he thumbed her sensitive bundle of nerve, her weakened knees was about to buckle under her. She clung to him for support, whimpering helplessly.

Damon grew hard in his pants at how much she needed him and how more than happy he would be to give it to her. Her sexy body twisted and turned in his arms as he plunged his middle and index finger into her core and Elena's body jerked. She moaned deep in her throat.

"I thought you're not in the mood…" he teased.

"Shut up…" Elena breathlessly replied, realizing just how much she missed him.

6 month was an insanely long time to stay away from each other, although busying herself with the children did much to distract her. Considering the situation, Damon had been a very tolerant and patient husband through it all. She wanted to express her gratitude and responded to his kiss with equal fervor, tightening her arms around him.

Satisfied with her reaction, Damon worked her up with his fingers feeling her walls contracted on them. He grunted at the thought of him there, being squeezed tightly by her.

Elena's head fell back when he moved his fingers faster but he was surprised when she pulled away. This was not the way she wanted to come for him; he knew it from her body language. She needed him inside her and nothing else will do. She backed up onto the big bed behind her, untying her robe in the process.

Frozen by the erotic view in front of him, Damon stood still as he watched Elena crawl on to the bed. She supported herself on her elbows and spread her thighs wide, looking back at him from between her legs. His cock grew harder by the second, throbbing painfully in the confined space of his jeans.

Her body was perfect, the very definition of a man's desire. Her breasts so plump and full, was perfected with pink tight nipples. Her waist was small and her hips were round but Damon's gaze fell on her pink core, wet and ready. Hastily, he undressed himself and slithered up her body with uncontained yearning on his handsome face.

Elena ran her hands along his lean abs, licking her lips as her desire for him intensified into a type of hunger. His rigid erection grazed against her entrance and they both moaned in the desperation for friction. Damon kissed her again but hungrily this time, devouring her mouth, possessing it.

When he tore his mouth away from hers, it descended on her breast, sucking it hard, Damon filled his mouth with as much of her breast as possible. He groped her other naked breast until they heat up and blushed. Elena's head swung from left to right, biting her lips to muffle her cries. She felt her skin burn and a growing desire in her stomach. A familiar throb occurred between her thighs, needing Damon's full length to fill her up.

All that could be heard was the suckling noises Damon was making on her breasts and her gentle cries. She desperately needed him and took his aching cock in her hand to guide it to her entrance. When the tip of his cock hits the entrance to her warmth, Elena moved her hips lower so her pussy would engulfed him quickly.

Watching his dick disappeared into her drove Damon wild. The feeling of being inside her was what they were yearning for and Elena screamed at the sensation of his girth against her walls.

Damon moved his hips faster and faster, while the top side of his shaft rubbed her clit as he plunged in and out of her. The friction was amazing and Elena started to lose control. She lifted her legs higher to rest on his shoulders and he pushed deeper and harder into her soaked core. Cries of pleasure bounced off the walls in the room.

It felt good to be one with the each other, to make up a complete soul. It was a feeling that could only be described as being whole; nothing could come close to this feeling.

Elena cried in pleasure as Damon pushed deeper into her causing her knees to rest against her chest almost folding her body. He pounded her into the mattress and their skin slapped against each other to make the most erotic noises.

"God-yes..yes…" Elena felt her insides wide up tight, her body ready to explode.

Glancing at where their bodies were intimately connected, Damon felt he was closer. His cock grazed vigorously against her tight walls.

"Fuck…" he delayed things by rolling over, letting her straddled him.

Still lost in intense lust, the position change did nothing to slow her down. Elena rocked her body franticly, lifting her ass up and down faster. Damon watched her full breasts bounced above him and grabbed them as Elena's back arched. Tension was building up inside her and she needed more.

Her face scrunched up as all sort of sensation washed over her naked, yearning body. She screamed as she rode Damon's rock hard cock faster and faster, his girth rubbing her walls in all the right places.

She chanted his name like a prayer, to pray that she will not die out of sheer rapture .Damon's eyes rolled back in its socket while her mouth gaped in intense pleasure when she came forcefully on him. Her juices flowing generously down his shaft mixing with his hot cum.

"Oh God…" Elena panted out as she collapsed on Damon. Her mind sore up and left her body for a moment before she could move again. Her knees were shaking and she could still feel him inside her.

"I love you…" he caught his own breath and wrapped his hands around her small frame, kissing the top of her head. Damon felt a burst of happiness at the sight of the love of his life, sprawled intimately on top of him. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at him, her luxurious think, brown hair fanned out on his chest and her insatiable body still connected to his. She was perfection in his eyes.

More than her beauty, he was addicted to the softness of her heart, her tenderness and loving nature but most importantly she was as passionate as he was and they were crazy about each other.

He remembered how fast he'd fallen for her, how easy and natural it felt to say 'I do' and how amazing their lives have been ever since. She was the mother his son never had and now had given him a beautiful blue eyed baby girl as proof of their love.

'Judging by the way they can't keep their hands off each other, they would most likely produce more 'proofs' very often' Damon thought he didn't mind that at all.

Elena rained kisses down his chest and when she looked up at him, her eyes were gleaming mischievously. Elena hoped that her husband would get her meaning right away but instead he looked unsure.

"What is it?" she rest her head in the cradle of his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. Damon ran his fingers through her soft long hair idly, feeling her long shapely legs wrapped around him.

"I wonder what the kids are doing…" was the last thing Elena expected to come out of his mouth after passionate lovemaking, her jaws dropped as he leaned over to the side table, reaching for his phone.

"No...No way. Give me that…" she wrestled him for the phone and when she caught it, Elena held it away and out of his reach.

"This weekend is about you and me, remember?" she narrowed her gaze at him.

Damon looked back at her with a teasing smile and they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before Elena finally said;

"Okay... let me dial…" admitting her own eagerness to check on Adam and Emma as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon my language for the naughty bits…wow, it was difficult to write.<strong>

**I'm kind of sad when the reviews stop coming in, they are so fun to read hehe. **

**Any who, I will write more in the future but I can't exactly say when, because I will be starting school soon. **

**You guys are the best, thanks for your support throughout this story and thank you for reading. **


End file.
